KnB Oneshots
by MiwakiHChan
Summary: Various KnB x Readers, I accept request too! NOTICE : There's some REWRITE chapter. Please check it!
1. Ch 1 : The Giant and The Midget

**Hi Guys!~ MiwakiHChan is here :3 This is my first fanfic so go easy on me and please give me some comment of my new fanfict :3 This is a bunch of KnB x Reader Oneshot. It's okay if you want to request the character!~ :3 So let's go see my first fanfict! *wush***

**Ch 1 : The Giant and The Midget (Murasakibara Atsushi x Reader)**

"Miwaki! Come on! I can't wait anymore!" I shouted to my best friend, Yukazawa Miwaki. We're going to the new cake shop near our school. It just opened today and I want to be the first one to taste the cakes there.

"Why do you have to run so fast?! T-The s-shop is not g-going anywhere.." said Miwaki trying to catch her breath.

"But I can't wait anymore! Because Mom didn't give me my lunch money for one week! For ONE WEEK!" I started to cried and rub my tummy.

"Because, you always use your lunch money to buy some JUNK FOODS! How could Auntie can afford ¥20000 for one day?!" Miwaki started to pull my cheek like she was going to ripe it. I know that my lunch money is to much… but! Still I didn't get lunch for one week! How can my tummy have no lunch for one week!?

"Ow ow ow! Stho yit! Yit hyurt! (Ow ow ow! Stop it! It's hurt!)" I quickly released her hand from my cheek and rubbed it.

"Why do you pull my-" Before I can finish my word Miwaki interrupted me.

"You're going to be late, if you still arguing with me~" Miwaki whistle at me and point to the new cake shop that already filled with many people.

"Gyaaa! It's all your fault Miwaki!" I run to the cake shop and quickly slip into the crowd of peoples. Then I saw the counter and quicken my pace. Until I was kicked by someone and fell hard right on my butt.

"Awiee! My butt.." I rub my butt that was sting right now.

"Huh?..." I looked up to see a _big _purple boy standing in front of me. The super _big _purple haired boy that just kicked me was looking around him, tring to search who the hell that he kicked.

"What is it, Atsushi?" A cool looking boy with a hair that covered his other eyes, called his friend.

"I think I just kicked someone… But… I didn't see anyone…" said the purple haired boy, Atsuhi.

Wait.. Atsuhi?.. Could it be that freakishly huge boy in our school's basketball team?! Murasakibara Atsushi?! The one that always take so many foods in his hands and can't stop from eating?! The one that was very hot when he tie his hair a ponytail?! Wait.. What? What am I saying?!

"(y/n)! W-Why did you leave me alone?! A-And.. what are you doing on the floor? Here." Miwaki offered her hand to me.

Seeing Miwaki's reaction, the two boys just now look down at me.

"Oh… You're here…. You're so_ tiny_ I can't see you…" said the Atsushi guy and offering his hand to me too.

When he say _'tiny'_, I feel like an arrow was stabed in my heart. I quickly take Miwaki's hand and get up from the floor. I brushed off the dirt on my clothes and make a _fake _smile to him.

"It's okay."

"Uhm.. (y/n)..? I think… you.. should calm down.." Miwaki, that already know what will happen when I use the _fake_ smile started to look horrified.

"What I have to calm down f- Wait! What are you doing?" Before I could finish my word, the purple haired guy lift me up and examine me.

"Are you a fifth grader?... You're so _small_…." A vein started to pop up from my head and I shouted at that freakishly huge boy. I mean how could you take it when you're height is just like a fifth grader and you're being picked by a guy whose height is wayyyy more higher than your?!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'M A HIGH SCHOOLER YOU KNOW! WHO DO YOU CALL TINY? YOU FREAKISHLY HUGE GORILLA!" I started to flail my arm and feet so he would let me down. But, he just started to came closer to my face and smell my breath.

" You… smell.. grape…"

"Huh?! Oh.. I just eat a grape candy maybe it was the candy smell.. Wait, how can you smell it?!" I looked at that giant with a shocked look.

"It's because Atsushi is a food maniac" The boy just now giggle at my shocked expression. Oh yeah! Of course, no wonder he always have so many foods in his hand.

"Eh?! Tatsuya-san? Why are you here?" suddenly, Miwaki shouted at the cool looking boy.

"Oh my, Miwaki nice to see you here" that Tatsuya smiled at Miwaki.

"Miwaki.. you know him?"

"Of course! Remember the guy that I always tell you about? The popular guy in our school?" I nodded at Miwaki's question. "That was him."

"Oh" I answered her with a simple _oh_.

"The candy…." When that giant say that I thought of an idea.

"I'll give you my candy if you put me down." I smiled at him. Hearing my statement, his face change to a kid that want a lollipop and let me down.

" You really are a food maniac. Here." I give my candy to him and he quickly eat it. I giggled at his face, his face looks like a cat face. And… his face is so cute… I can feel my surrounding began to turn to a flower field and my face became a _fangirling_ face.

"Sankyuu…" I can see a tiny smile formed in his face. His smile is so cute.. I can feel my face became hotter.

"Atsushi.. you smiled.. It's so rare to see you smile.." said Tatsuya

"He never smile? How could he never smile?" I asked him and Miwaki nodded at my question. I mean, how can a person never smile?! Even If he didn't smile at his friend he can smile at his family right?!

"It's just… he rarely smile- Where are you going Atsushi?" Tatsuya quickly approach Murasakibara that was walking to the counter.

"Cake…. For (y/n)-chin…" Atsushi buy many cakes. After he's done he walked back to us. And looked down at me.

"Here…" He give me a sack of cakes and that tiny smile formed again in his face. I confused at his action but I just accept the cakes. We got a chance to get free cakes of course we want it right? Hehe~

"Eh.. Um.. Thank you.." I accept the cakes and see the cake inside the plastic bag and I found my favorite grape cake!

"It was grape cake!? Thank you so much, Mura-kun!" I hugged him and smiled happily at him.

"…It's okay.." At first he was shocked at my action, but then he patted my head and hugged me back too.

"Aww, a cute couple making out in a cake shop. Maybe you guys should just be a couple~" Miwaki started to whistle and Tatsuya giggled at us. When I heard Miwaki said that, I lift my head up and see that big purple haired guy with a blushing smile face. He just stared at me with that tiny smile on his face and hugged me tighter. This is going to be some weird couple… A Giant and A Midget falling in love in a cake shop~ XD

**What do you think guys? I think it was horrible TT^TT. I can't really make some good ending so please forgive me. TT^TT. And I hope you guys like it. w**


	2. Ch 2 : Jealousy

**Akashi's and Tatsuya's chapter is for my best friend :3 She request it so I'm going to do Akashi's after this Tatsuya's chapter :3 **

**Ch 2 : Jealousy (Tatsuya Himuro x Reader)**

"(y/n)-chin… Give me some food.. I'm starving…."

"Atsushi.. You already keep bugging me for 30 minutes. Can't you give me some break? I'm tried to study here.. Can't you just go to Tatsuya? Why me?" Murasakibara Atsushi, my _boyfriend's_ best friend keep bugging me for giving him food from lunch break until now. The teachers are having meeting, so that's why we are here studying by our self.

"I can't…. The scary demon girls are all around him…" For the first time, I saw Atsushi's horrified face just because of Tatsuya's fans.

"What happened?" I asked him. When I asked him, his eyes went wide and he started to shiver. I could tell that he has some hard time with the girls and he didn't want to remember it anymore. So, I just shrugged it off and continue my studying. For the entire free time, I just keep studying with Atsushi by my side. When I told him, to go back to his seat, he answer me like this "The scary demon girls is sitting in my seat..". Just what did that bunch of _sluts _do to this freakishly huge boy. And my curiosity stand out more than my patient, so I stand from my chair and went to ask the _sluts _what happened.

"Hey" I touch one of that _sluts_ shoulder.

"What?!" Of course they're angry, how could they not angry, when I the _best friend_ of this popular guy came and disturb them. But we have to keep patient don't we?

"What did you guys do to Atsushi?" I use my smile beam that can blind anyone that see it's brightness.

"Oh~ That huge guy~ Hm.. nothing we didn't do anything." a smug smirk started to form on they're faces. Clearly, they did something to Atsushi.

"(y/n)-chin…" Atsushi came to me. He took my hand and shook his head. He even griped my hand so hard, like if he released this hand he doesn't have someone to protect him.

"Atsushi, It's fine, I'm not going to kill them or what. So let me talk to them." I smiled at Atsushi and assure him that I won't do _something_ to the _sluts_. He just nodded at me and let me go. I turned to the _sluts_ and asked them again.

"I will ask you one more time, what did you do to Atsushi?" I asked them once again with my smile in my face again.

"We said we didn't do anything to him. Can't you hear it? Tatsuya-kun~ Your _best friends_ didn't believe us~" They started to seduce him and holding him like he was them's. Oh, I just can't take it anymore!

"I already being patient with you guys.. You _sluts _is taking this too far. It's not just about Atsushi's problem! All this time I didn't say anything even thought you guys is seducing my _boyfriend_ like that! I just can't take it anymore! So! Answer my question!" The _sluts_ were all widen eyed and started to whispering with each other. Then the leader Kurohika Lamia stood to the front.

"Oh, Lamia-san will you answer my question?" I smile at this leader of the _sluts_. She just smiled at me and walked toward me. When she was in front of me, she slapped me. My eyes went wide and I see the _sluts_ started to laugh. I can see Tatsuya horrified face and he was about to stood up, but I smiled at him and reassure him that I'm okay. So he sit down again while feeling angry at his _fangirl_.

"So.. This is what you guys replies?.." a smirk started to form in my face. "Then… I'm sorry for what I will done _right now_." I take a deep deep breath. Tatsuya and Atsushi, who already know what will happen when I doing this, quickly cover their ears. After taking a deep breath, I…... scream as loud as I could. The _sluts_ starting to scream because of my sound of hell and they beg Tatsuya to help them. But Tatsuya ears is covered so Tatsuya can't help them too. I feel sorry for the _sluts. _After I scream the _sluts_ fell down and all went unconscious.

"Huh.. I already told you to tell me what you do to Atsushi. But this is what you guys choose. I'm _terriblely sorry_ for what I did." I bow to the unconscious _sluts_ while smirked at them and smiled at Tatsuya and Atsushi.

"Thank you (y/n)-chin.. You're the best…" Atsuhsi came and hugged me tightly.

"Uhm!" Atsushi jolted when he hear Tatsuya coughed. He quickly released me and apologies to Tatsuya. Tatsuya just smiled at him and looked at me.

"How could you do that in front of your _boyfriend_, (y/n). Even though Atsushi is our best friend, I can get jealous too you know." Tatsuya hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"How about you?... Always spend time with that _sluts_ and never spend time with me.." I whispered softly so just Tatsuya can hear it. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Sorry for making you endure this everytime (y/n). But today is Saturday, how about you stay at my house and we can have some fun?.." Tatsuya lifted his face and smirk at me. I just can blushed at Tatsuya offer and just nodded at him.

"So, for the punishment I'll take it on tonight, but I can't wait until tonight so…" Tatsuya held my face on his hand and kissed me. I blushed at his action but slowly melted in the kiss and kiss him back too. And we broke apart until we need the air. He kissed me again and again until I stopped him.

"Tatsuya! How many time do you want to kiss me?" I scolded him while trying to catch my breath.

"It's already been a month that we didn't kiss. We already kiss 5 times and there's left 26 times to go~" After saying that, Tatsuya kissed me again but this time more passionate. I can see Atsushi face went to all red and he quickly close his face with his hand.

"Don't see another boy when you are kissing me." Tatsuya noticed that I was looking at Atsushi. When I was about to explain, Tatsuya kissed me again. His tounge slipped to my mouth and we do french kiss in front of our classmate.

"T-Tatsu-" The heat that Tatsuya give me after such a long time is driving me crazy. I can't even say his name correctly now. Tatsuya chuckled at my expression.

"I went too far" Then, he carried me princess style and take me to the nurse office. When we arrived in the nurse office, he put me down to the bed and cover me with the blanket.

"Sweet dreams, (y/n) and don't faint on tonight punishment." Tatsuya kissed my forehead and after that I went asleep peacefully and dreamed about my sweet and cool prince.

**Kyaa! Even thought this is my own fanfict, I can't control myself! Tatsuya-kun! *fangirling while making this fanfict* I hope you like it W-Chan (My best friend).**


	3. Ch 3 : First and Second Place

**Ch 3 : First and Second Place ( Akashi Seijuuro x Reader)**

"Argh! Why can't I win?! Just what are you? An Alien?!"  
"No, Genius" The red haired guy corrected my word. So…. How did I end up here? Let me tell you. I was just angry because, this red haired guy, Akashi Seijuuro once again beat me on the exam. It always like that. He got the first place and I got the second place. So, I challenge him on shogi for the _10th_and I lose on all the game.  
"So, do you want to play again?" That red and yellow eyes stared at my (e/c) eyes with a smirk in his face.

"Okay okay! You win I lose… I surrender." I drop my head and sighed in defeat. The red haired boy just chuckled at me.

"Anyway, Seijuuro why do you let me challenge you this time? You always refused me went I challenge you but today you accepted it, what happened?" I asked Akashi confusedly. He just looked at me with his usual smirk but suddenly the smirk changed to a tiny smile.

"Do you know why I always played shogi alone?"

"Of course, because (you imitated Akashi's sound) _'It was boring playing with the idiots, they always lose'_right?" He just chuckled at my action. But suddenly his face became deathly serious.

"But _for you only_ I didn't think that way. When I play with you, I have this warm feeling that I never feel when I play with another person. Do you still remember the first day you challenge me on shogi?" I nodded "I have this warm feeling on that time. From that day on, I always refused you when you challenge me. So I will not feel weird like that time again." I nodded quickly. "But today… I don't know even know myself…. I just want that warm feeling back in me again." He turned his head to me and smiled to me. When he smiled to me, my heart skipped a beat and started to thump faster. I place my hand on my heart.

What is this feeling? I.. never felt something like this… on Seijuuro.

"(y/n), Is something wrong?" I quickly see Seijuuro looking at me worriedly. So, I took my hand off from my heart and wave my hands swiftly in front of my face.

"No- Nothing's wrong!" Seijuuro looked at me confusedly but just shrugged it off.

"Anyway, tomorrow we have Science test, I hope you will beat me." Seijuuro smirk at me. He got up and take his jacket and lay it on his shoulder like always. I took his bag and mine. I give his bag to him while we walked out from the class.

"Hmph! I will beat you tomorrow! I'm confidence with my Science skill and I'll totally get 100 not _99_!" Anyway, Seijuuro is my childhood friend, so that's why we can have this kind of relationship. Our parents are like siblings. They always help each other don't mention they even paired me with Seijuuro. We are neighbour that's why I always walk home with him. We always chat on the way home, but most of the chat was all about our grade. But today, when we walked home the atmosphere is different. We can chat about other thing besides our grade. I…. think I find out Seijuuro another side….

~Time skip to Science test Day~

I write the answers with confidence, I didn't even check it when I already done. I just give it to my science teacher and like always, he check our test on the day of the test and announce the mark on that day too.

"(y/n)" When sensei called me, I quickly came to the front and take my test paper.

"(y/n) you got a 100 on today, Good job." Sensei smiled at me. My eyes widened and I quickly see my test mark. My test mark….It…. It was 100! For the first time I get 100 on my test!

"Akashi" When I was dancing happily with my test paper, sensei called Seijuuro and he walked to the front and took his test paper.

"Akashi, you got the error question right. Sensei didn't even notice the error. I'm impressed at your intelligent Akashi, so I give you a plus score. And.. Class! Once again Akashi has the highest score in the test! Let's give him applause." All the student give Seijuuro applause.. As for me, my mouth was hanging over and my soul is coming out… How could he….. For the first time I thought I will beat him, but he got 105! What the heck! I quickly awake when someone close my mouth and I realized that Seijuuro is the one that closed my mouth. He smirked at me and showed me his test paper.

"Once again, you lose (y/n)" He chuckled and went back to his seat. My mouth once again opened and I dropped it on my table. 'How could this be!'

~Time skip to the ends of the school~

When I was walking home with Seijuuro, I looked at my test paper and sighed _again_.

"You don't have to be that desperate, It's just a mark." Seijuuro take my test paper and place it in his bag. " This way you can't sigh anymore." I looked at Seijuuro desperately and _sighed_.

"I just want to beat you…. Just one time….." I _sighed_ at my word and looked at the sky.

"You already beat me.." I heard Seijuuro whispered, and quickly look toward him.

"What did you mean?" I walked toward Seijuuro and tilted my head to see his hanged head.

"Nothing.. Let's go home" He quickly walked away, not waiting for me. I quickly followed him and didn't ask him anymore. Because, if Seijuuro acting weird and we keep asking him, his scissors will come out. I don't want to die now! I think about what Seijuuro said but still can't think of anything. I already beat him? What did he mean?

.

.

The next morning, when I came to school, there's no one on the school. Did I come to quick? I walked to the class and still didn't see anyone. I went to my seat and find a piece of paper and a rose on my table. I take the rose and read the paper.

'Come to the roof and wait for me there – _Akashi Seijuuro_'

Seijuuro? What's with him? If he needs to talk he can talk when he came to our house. Weird. But I still walked to the roof to find Seijuuro but see nothing in there. I just find a piece of paper and a rose again. I took it and read the paper.

'Look down'

Look down? I looked down and see the students on the field were forming some word. When the sentences started to form I readed it.

"I beat you on everything but do you know what? This perfect emperor is falling head over you, (y/n)" After I finish the sentences, I feel someone hugged me from behind. And I know it was that perfect emperor that was hugging me.

"(y/n). I never thought that I'll lose to you like this. Be my empress?" Seijuuro turn me around to see him. I smiled happily at him and quickly hugged him.

"Yes, I will be your empress Seijuuro. Your only empress." Seijuuro smiled at my word.

_"You have to keep your word (y/n). Mine only. If you break your promise I'll keep you to myself.. for the eternity."_


	4. Ch 4 : Bad Boy

**Req from anon-nymous, Hanamiya Makoto. I hope you like it~! And I'm sorry I just see you guys reviews ; so I make you guys wait. Thanks for the reviews guys!~**

**Ch 4 : Bad Boy (Hanamiya Makoto x Reader)**

'What?! What is that fucking Makoto doing?! His team using that dirty tricks again! And this time he used it to Teppei!' I was watching Seirin and Kirisaki Daichi game. I always came to Seirin's game, but never to Kirisaki Daichi's game. Because I'm so fucking hate Makoto! That evil tarantula! I just don't want to think about it _anymore_.

'Eh? Something is wrong with Makoto… His face… Oh no… Oh no…' When I see him click his finger, I quickly stand from my seat and shout.

"Teppei! Watch out!" But I was too late…. Kojiro and Teppei already falling.. No.. This can't be happening..

"You can't be serious! You.." I heard Seirin's captain Hyuuga-san shouted angrily at Makoto. I quickly jumped to the court and run to Makoto.

"What? You're falsely accusing me ag-" Before Makoto finished his word, I slapped him. All the spectators watched me and Makoto. Even Hyuuga-san was surprised by my action. When Makoto just want to get angry, he saw me.

"(y/n)….." Makoto was surprised that I was there.

"What are you doing, Makoto!? This is why I never want to came to Kirisaki Daichi game! Because you guys use dirty tricks! I just can't believe it that you even used it to Teppei!"I shouted angrily at Makoto. When Makoto was just about to explain, Teppei called me.

"-(y/n)…. I'm fine….." I see Teppei was standing up. I quickly ran to him and helped him to stand up.

"I always put myself in the line, to protect the members of Seirin! That's what I come back for!" Teppei shouted to Makoto that he will protect his team no matter what happened to him. I smiled at his personality that was never change. I helped him to go back to the bench and placed him there. I told his kouhai to take the medicine and I cleaned his wound.

"Moo Teppei! You always do something like that! Be more careful with that stupid Makoto! Jeez!" I shouted at him angrily while cleaned his wound.

"Aw aw, don't be so rough (y/n), it hurt. And I'm sorry about him…. Really…" Teppei looked at me sadly and I can see sorry all written on his face.

"It's okay.." I smiled faintly remembering him that Teppei mention.

"What are you doing here with another team?" Makoto came and pulled my hand.

"Let me go, Makoto." I shoved his hand and continue to clean Teppei's wound.

"You have to cheered your school's team not like this.. helping the other team." Makoto hissed at me.

"I don't like our team. Moreover, this team is better than your _dirty team_."I smiled at Teppei when I done cleaning his wound and stared darkly at Makoto. I leave them there and say goodbye to Seirin. I was really close with them all because I always came to their game. And I always went to Seirin since Teppei is back. I went to my seat and watch the game. Even thought I was angry when Makoto is still using dirty tricks…. But what can I do?... He's someone important for me. I watched the game until it's over and Seirin wins. I know Makoto was totally shocked at his lose. Even thought he talked angrily at Seirin, I know what he felt. And for the first time I felt like going to their locker… When I was there, I see them walking out from the locker room.

"You guys!" I called them and see Makoto walking out from the locker room. Makoto quickly went back to the locker room when he see me and left all the boys with me outside.

"(y/n)… Makoto… He…" They all make a sad face. I touched their shoulder and pat them.

"It's okay guys.. Cheered up okay? I will take care of Makoto" For the first time I smiled at them. They all shocked at my reaction but just leave when I told them. I knocked the locker room and called Makoto.

"Don't you hate this team? Go to Seirin!" I know Makoto was hurt by my word. But I just come in the locker room and sit beside Makoto.

"Makoto…"

"Go away!" I didn't even flinch when he said that. I know what Makoto feels right now.. Even thought he is mean, he has a good side of him too. I just don't know what to do. So, I hugged him. At first he was shocked but he hugged back too.

"Makoto.. I really hate your basketball style.. Why did you became like this?" I patted his back and hugged him tightly, wanted to know the reason why he changed.

"….It's all because of you (y/n)…." Makoto hugged me tightly and buried his face in my hair.

"M-My fault? What did you mean?" I was shocked at Makoto's word. Why is it my fault?

"Yeah….. If you never get so close with that Kiyoshi… I will never change like this to get your attention…." He whispered softly at my ear. His breath that brushed my ear made me shiver.

"W-what do you mean, Makoto?" I'm still confused at Makoto's word.. What did he mean by that?

"You are my girlfriend but you like that Kiyoshi more than me! You always smiled happily whenever he's around you! I hate it you know!" Makoto squeezed me tightly and I can feel anger all over himself.

"M-Makoto. . I-It's hurt.." Makoto's hug is really making me hurt. But he just keep squeezing it more tightly.

"It's hurt?" He chuckled "The more it hurt the more my heart will not hurt again. I want you to feel my hurt too (y/n)" He chuckled darkly when he see my expression.

"Ma-Makoto.. I-It really h-hurt.." Some tears started to form in the corner of my eyes. When Makoto see this he quickly lick all my tears and weaken his grip. I quickly fall down to his shoulder. Makoto chuckled at my action. I grip his shirt tightly while trying to bear the pain.

"After being hurt like that. Let me make you feel better, (y/n)" He smirked to me and licked his lips seductively at me. Uh Oh. This tarantula has captured the beautiful butterfly.

_"It's time to eat"_

**I'm so sorry if I make the Makoto OOC ; I just don't really know how to make Makoto's story. But I did my best. I hope you like it anon-nymous w**


	5. Ch 5 : Annoying Brat

**Req from my inu XD. Kise x Reader hope you like it~ :3 Sorry for making you wait for so long I already decided the story but I just don't have idea for he title. Weird huh? XD**

**Ch 5 : Annoying Brat (Kise Ryouta x Reader)**

I twitched my eyebrow when I see a group of girl in the middle of the hallway. 'Once again I have to take a turn to my classroom that was just behind this group of girl!' I quickly turned around and started walking before…

"Ahh!~ (y/n)-chii!~ you're here!" An annoying sound came from someone that caused this group of girl called me. I quicken my step and ignore that annoying sound that was calling me over and over again.

"Wait! (y/n)-chii!" He grabbed my hand and turned me over to face him. Kise Ryouta, the annoying and childish model that was my classmate and my brother basketball team members. I shoved his hand, quickly turned away and started to walk away.

"That girl again.. What's with her?.. Always get Kise's attention and even dare to ignore _our_Kise!" I heard the girls talked about me. I immediately shot a deadly glare to them and they're scared of me. How can't they're not afraid? My nickname '_The Cold Queen´_ isn't just for play you know. After that I started to walk away again.

"(y/n)-chii! You can pass here you know! You guys make way for (y/n)-chii" the Kise Ryouta grabbed my hand. The girls hearing the command of _their_ model quickly make a way. I sighed. Once again, I shoved his hand and turned my back not wanting to walk through the _girls_ way.

"(y/n)-chii!~~ Just go that way! It's okay~~ Come on~~…." He whined at me and followed me. How the hell to keep this guy away from meeee! I'm so tired hearing his annoying sound!...

.

.

Wait! I have an idea. I smirked at my idea and quickly went to _his_classroom. Kise keep following me and asked me where am I going. Of course I didn't tell him about it. When we're arrived at _his _classroom, I called him.

"Yukio-nii…." I called my onii-chan. Kasamatsu Yukio, Kaijo's basketball team captain and point my finger to behind me. He sighed and walked out from his classroom.

"Kisee… What did I told you about… not bothering my sister, Hah?! How many times did I tell you about it! Stupid Kise!" Onii-chan kicked him and I quickly walked to my classroom and left him there with Onii-chan. I can hear Kise called me for help but I ignored it. When the bell started to ring, Kise came in and ran to my seat.

"How could you leave me there, (y/n)-chii? Senpai is killing me!" He whined at me and keep complaining about Onii-chan. I totally ignored him but he keep bugging me, until the teacher came and told him to sit down. But still this annoying day doesn't finish yet. Kise keep bugging me for the entire time, on the lunch time, on the free learning time, on everything! And today, _luckily_ I have to wait Onii-chan in his practice and of course I'll see that annoying brat! Argh! This is so my _lucky_day!

"(y/n)…. Are you okay?" Even thought my face is emotionless face like usual, onii-chan can feel the black aura that was spreading from my body. I just nodded at him.

"You're not okay… You're not speaking at me.." said onii-chan.

"That's normal! She never speak to me anyway!" there come the annoying sound. Onii-chan quickly kicked him.

"Of course she never speak at you, because you are stupid! Stupid Kise! Go back to practice!" Kise pouted at onii-chan and went back to practice.

"(y/n), if you want to go home, just go home .You don't have to wait for me." onii-chan patted my head and just went he was about to go back to practice, I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, I'll wait for you." I smiled at onii-chan and instantly his face went all red.

"O-o-o-o-ka-y i-if y-you s-s-a-y so…." I giggled at onii-chan reaction and teased him.

"Even thought I always smiled like that to you, you're reaction is always like that. How can you get a girlfriend, when you even blushed at my smile?" I laughed softly at Onii-chan and he just keep blushing.

"Wow, (y/n) you laughed." Kobori-senpai looked at me suprisedly. I quickly cover my mouth.'I forget! Here isn't home! We're in school!'.

"What? You never see (y/n) laugh?" Onii-chan asked them. They all shook their heads. I stand up and tell onii-chan.

"I never smiled or laughed at other person except you, mother and father." onii-chan said an 'oohhhhh' already know what caused that.

"But your smile is cute, hmmm.. how about being my girlfriend?" Moriyama-senpai winked at me. I quickly blushed and hide behind onii-chan. 'No one ever tell me to be their girlfriend! And senpai even say it casually!'

"There's no way I'm going to let you be my sister's boyfriend!" They keep arguing about it. Onii-chan protected me from Moriyama-senpai, that want to talk with me. Suddenly, I was pulled by someone from the argument and he/she dragged me to outside. I see someone that pulled me and it was that annoying brat. His face… is different.

"Do you like Moriyama-senpai?" What? What is he saying? I tilted my head at him and raised my eyebrow. 'What did he mean?'.

"Don't show me that innocent face…" He suddenly grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and he…. Kissed me! 'What?! What is he doing!' I tried to get away from him, but he hugged me tightly. But, after some second, I give up and kissed him back. I did hate him, but how can a girl can resist a kiss from a super hot model? No one right? We broke the kiss till we need air to breath. My face went tomato red and I looked down the whole time after we broke the kiss. And I remember his question.

"I never like Moriyama-senpai…" I told him. When I told him that, he hugged me.

"Really? But you're blushing…" When he said that, a vein quickly popped from my head.

"Are you stupid?! How can I not blush when someone confess to me casually and in front of so many people!? Ohh! Of course our _model-san_ here always got confessed, how can _model-san_ know my feeling?! I really want to kick you like my onii-chan! No wonder he keep kicking you all the time!" I growled at the _model-san_ after I finish my word and walked angrily while whispering

'_Stupid Kise who do you think he is! So proud of being confessed all the time! Well I'm sorry for never being confessed by anyone! That's why I hate him so much! Annoying brat!'_I stomped my feet when I walked angrily, you know like gorilla walking or something like legs were opened as wide as you walk and stomp your feet?

"Wait (y/n)-chii" Kise called me.

"What?!" I shouted angrily at him. He run to me and bend down to my ears while whispering..

"This is the first time you talked to me and you're really cute when you're talking. And if you want to know why I always keep bugging you~ It was because . ... ..." My face went red when Kise say that last three words. He smiled happily at me and left me alone there with a totally red face.

**Sorry for making you guys wait for so long Anyway here's Kise story~ hope you guys like it!~ w Oh yeah, the last three word, you already know what it is right? XD If he not, why a cool model like him bugging you everyday XD Anyway, If you don't know the last three word just guess it XDD *evil smirk***


	6. Ch 6 : My Invisible Boy

**Req from Bloodstained Fantasy, Kuroko x Reader~ w Tetsu is one of my favorite character so I'll gonna make this story an awesome one! (but not that awesome XD) So here it is Tetsu story~ Hope you like it Fantasy-chan~ :3**

**Ch 6 : My Invisible Boy (Kuroko Tetsuya x Reader)**

"Riko-yan! You're staring too much!" I ran to my cousin, Aida Riko and duck hugged her to the floor.

"(y/n)! What are you doing here?!" Riko-yan looked at me suprisedly and I just chuckled at her expression. Then, I see the boy that Riko-yan just stared about.

"Ehh~ He's quite strong huh?~ His numbers is so high!~ That's why you stared at him like that right, Riko-yan?~" I rubbed my cheek at Riko-yan cheek just like a dog and I smiled at the boy.

"(y/n)! Get off of me! Hyuuga! Help me!" Riko-yan tried to push me away but she failed. Suddenly, I was lifted up by someone. I see the red headed boy lifted me up. But something caught my eyes.

"Wah~ Cute eyebrows!~ What is this?~ It was cutted in half!~ So unique and cool!~" I rubbed his eyebrows and giggled at the unique eyebrows. He tried to get away but how can he? He was holding me with his two hands, haha~!

"Moo! (y/n) stop doing something like that to my new basketball junior!" He put me down to the floor while I just giggled at the angry Riko-yan. Then a light blue haired boy caught my eyes.

"Tetsu-yan! What are you doing here?!" I ducked my middle school friend, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"(y/n)-san, hisashiburi" He smiled at me and hugged me back.

"WHAT?! WHEN THERE'S A BOY ON THERE?!" Everyone screamed together when they see I hugged Tetsu-yan.

"Ah~ Let me introduce you to Tetsu-yan. He's the phantom six man of GoM and you guys may never see him, because he really lack of presence~ Like he's invisible until he speak. Even if he is in front of you, if he didn't speak you probably can't see him~" I explain Tetsu-yan lack of presence to everyone but they still looking at Tetsu-yan with shocked face. I giggled when I see everyone shocked face.

"The phantom six man of Generation of Miracles?! That Teiko Generation of Miracles?!" I just nodded at Riko-yan question and helped Tetsu-yan to get up.

Oh yeah!~ When I was in middle school I went to Teiko. In there, I became best friend with the GoM manager, Momoi Satsuki. I often went to the basketball club and helped them with my technique, the one that was the same like Riko-yan's. Even Sei-yan like me~ He really like my technique when I told him about it~

"But his numbers is really low you know Riko-yan~" I told Riko-yan about Tetsu-yan physical status. I quickly take off Tetsu-yan shirt and push him to Riko-yan. Riko-yan just looked at Tetsu-yan with a shocked face. Of course she would, Tetsu-yan's number is lower than an average number for a boy. It means that his physical strength is weak.

"It's true… his number is so low.. Is he really one of that Teiko GoM?" Riko-yan asked me, not believing that Tetsu-yan is one of Generation of Miracles.

"He's a regular you know~ He plays on the games~" I hugged Tetsu-yan while telling them. Everyone screamed 'ehhhh!' with a shocked face. Once again I giggled at their response.

"How about this? You guys played with me, Tetsu-yan and that red headed boy with the unique eyebrows~? What do you think boy?" I asked the red headed boy to join us, so they can see Tetsu-yan's skill.

"I have a name you know! I'm not _boy_but Kagami Taiga!" Kagami shouted at me while telling his name. I just giggled at him and he sighed. But he nodded at my request. And I smiled at them.

"Are you sure? You're a girl, how can we play with you three? Right coach?" Jun-yan asked Riko-yan. But Riko-yan just smiled happily at them.

"Thank you (y/n)~ This is going to be a great practice~ Chop chop! Get ready for your practice~ Good luck boys and~ If you guys think (y/n) is weak please beat her or I'll make you take your word back~ Hehe~" Then she started to spun around happily and keep singing 'lalala' over and over.

"Oh no…" Jun-yan and the other upperclassmen knowing why Riko-yan acting like that starting to gulp and looked to me, who was smiling brightly at them with a black aura around me. We changed our clothes and get ready. Seeing Tetsu-yan pulling his sweatbands like always, I screamed 'Kyaa' and hugged him again. Tetsu-yan that already get used to me just patted my head. I looked up to him and smiled sweetly at him. I can feel jealousy from all the boys except Tai-yan. I giggled at their reaction.

"Why do you keep giggling all the time? Are you a weirdo?!" Tai-yan looked at me with annoyed face and I looked at him _giggling_.

"Stop giggling!" I can see that he hate my giggling sound. So I just keep giggling to annoy him. Then, Tetsu-yan pulled my check and shook his head. I immediately giggled again seeing a worried Tetsu-yan. He just sighed at me while Tai-yan started to get more annoyed. We gathered at the middle of the court and when Riko-yan blow the whistle, I see Tai-yan jumped and get the ball. I quickly caught the ball and _quickly_ dodged all the upperclassmen and shot the ball. All the boy looked at me shocked and their mouth was hanging. I see Riko-yan smiled happily and was giving me thumbs up and I give her thumbs up back. After knowing I am not weak as they think, they started to cover me, So, I give the ball to Tai-yan and he dunk it with a strength that is more than I excepted. And after they see Tai-yan power, they started to cover him too. But we still have one person, I give the ball to Tetsu-yan and he quickly passed it to Tai-yan. What do you expect from the phantom six man of Generation of Miracles. Everyone stared in daze at _my_ cute Tetsu-yan. Of course, he is _my_ cute Tetsu-yan after all!~ And we win with our points 97 – 0. Hah! That's what you get when you say I'm weak!

"I never thought… she can be.. so strong.." Jun-yan said while trying to catch his breath. Then Riko-yan came and hugged me.

"(y/n)! You're more stronger than before! Even my boys lose at you!... Ah! Of course my boys….. is way lowerrr than you~~" I giggled at Riko-yan's comment and stuck my tongue out at the upperclassmen. I see Tai-yan grinned at me and Tetsu-yan smiled at me. I quickly ran to them and give them a biggggg hug while giggling _again_.

"Tai-yan, Tetsu-yan we did it!" I exclaimed and giggled on happiness.

"T-tai-yan?! What is that?!" Tai-yan shouted when he hear his new nickname.

"(y/n)-san always shortened your name and added _-yan_on the last of your nickname." Tetsu-yan explained it to Tai-yan_._Tai-yan sighed but smiled and hugged me and Tetsu-yan back. Then I remembered the reason I came here.

"Oh yeah! I'm here for assigning to be you guys manager! I'm totally forget about what I'm doing here! Tehee~" I give Riko-yan the assignment paper and she quickly agree with it. While the others, of course being happy that a girl like me being their manager. I played with the guys for some time before going back home. When I was walking I see Tetsu-yan waiting for me at the front gate. I quickly ran to him.

"Why are you waiting for me, Tetsu-yan?" I looked at Tetsu-yan with confused look. I knew something wrong, Tetsu-yan was acted strange when I go to the basketball court.

"Nothing, I just want to walk you home." I looked at him confusedly but just nodded. How could I refuse when my _beloved one that I always love from the first time I meet him_ wanted to walk me home? In the way that were an awkward silence that will never happen when I'm alone with Tetsu-yan. I know that I always talked to him and keep bugging him but this time I know something was wrong with him.

"Why you were not bugging me this time?" Tetsu-yan broke the silence and looked at me with his gorgeous light blue orbs.

"Eh…. There's something wrong with you?.." I was asking him but It heard just like a statement, not a question. I know that Tetsu-yan was shocked even thought he didn't express it.

"You always know what happen to me." He sighed quietly and I just stood there with a worried face looking at him.

"(y/n)-chan." Huh? What did he call me? He… called me with _–chan_ not _–san_? What is wrong with Tetsu-yan? Why… is he looking at me… with that serious face…? My face started to heat and became red.

"W-why did you... suddenly said _–chan_…." I whispered the last words so that he can't hear me.

"It's just that I'm very happy when I see you on the court. I never thought you will be in Seirin too. I'm happy to see you in the same school as mine." Tetsu-yan smiled. Tetsu-yan _smiled_! I quickly blushed when I heard his word and his kind smile.

"Of course I'll go to Seirin. Because you're in there.." I keep gazing on the road, so that Tetsu-yan won't see my blushing face. But suddenly I feel Tetsu-yan hugged me.

"Tetsu-yan?!" I quickly panic when Tetsu-yan hugged me.

"You're really the sweetest girl I ever seen (y/n)-chan. I love you." I shocked to know that Tetsu-yan have the same feelings as mine. I hugged him back.

"I love you too, Tetsu-yan." I smiled happily at him and pecked his lips. He seems to not satisfied with it.. Because after I pecked his lips, he pulled me back to him and kissed me on a long passionate kiss.

**Ahh~ That was a bluescreen on my laptop when I made this. But there were autosave on the and my fanfict was saved! Yay!~~ And I hope you guys like it and sorry for not updating ; I was really into playing my country audition ; I'm sorry for those who are waiting for my new chapter ;**


	7. Ch 7 : Your Kiss

**This one is my husband x reader fanfiction. And my husband is Kagami Taiga! That's right the red headed one with that unique eyebrows! That Kagami Taiga is my husband! XDD But please read this. *serious mode* this story is going to _be sad, sad story_! I already warned you! Don't cry when you read this story! Or If you hate _sad_ don't read it! Because even I myself cried when I think about this story.. TT I already warned you don't say I don't warned you!**

**Ch 7 : Your Kiss (Kagami Taiga x Reader)**

It's already been a month after I, (l/n) (f/n) dating Kagami Taiga, the ace of Seirin High School Basketball Team. After dating Taiga, everyday is like heaven for me. Today, as usual I watched the Seirin Basketball Team practice in the basketball court. I smiled when I see my boyfriend dunked. He's really hot. I can feel my surrounding become to a flowery flower field. Riko-san noticed my surrounding and started to chuckled.

"Youth~ So beautiful~ Ufufu~" I wake up when Riko-san talked.

"Riko-san, you sound like an old granny.." You must be shocked. How could I talk like that to Riko-san, that _Riko-san_. Anyone would say '_Do you want to die?!' _but don't worry. Riko-san is just like a sister for me. We already know each other from when we were born. So, it's okay for me to say something like that.

"Moo (y/n) I never fall in love you know~ It must be good to fall in love~ Ufufu~" She looked at me with her _happy _face. I smirked at her statement.

"How about Hyuuga-san? Don't you like him? Or Teppei-san? Huh Riko-san?" I make a _you know that kind of face _and started to nudge her shoulder and smirk at her. Her face started to blush tomato red. And she started to flail her hand. _Ufufu~ Riko-san's weird movement when she blush is so cute_.

"W-Wa-What are y-y-you say-yi-ying! T-There's n-nothing h-ha-ha-happened between m-me and H-hy-hyuuga o-or T-te-teppei!" She successfully stumbled all her words out. I smirk at her again.

"Ufufu~ Yeah yeah whatever you say~ Hyuuga maniac~" I giggled when Riko-san started to blush more. Then two big hands wrapped itself on my neck from behind.

"What's so funny?" That voice.. I always loved that sexy and cool voice.

"Nothing Taiga-kun, It was nothing" I giggled when Riko-san sighed in relief. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone about Riko-san liked Hyuuga-san. It's just a secret between us two and you guys of course *wink wink*. I will never tell anyone even my own boyfriend.

"Oh okay then. Let's go home. Practice is done." He's already done packaging his item and bag. He offered his hand to me and I gladly accepted it. We say goodbye to everyone and go back home together. I linked my arm with his and walked home happily to him. But.. happiness really didn't last long.. When we arrived at his apartment, a hot blonde girl run to Taiga and hugged him.

"Taiga! Finally you're back!" When this blonde girl hugged Taiga, my hand quickly left Taiga arms. At that instance, I feel that something bad will happen. I lifted my arm that just linked with Taiga's arm, until I heard this blonde girl say something in English. I know it was English because I'm just like Taiga a child from America. But, I meet Taiga in Japan not in America. Oh yeah, back to the girl. She say 'I miss you, Taiga' and after that.. Something bad really happened.. She….. kissed Taiga. I just stood there with my widened eyes, staring at some hot blonde girl kissing my boyfriend.. I didn't say anything, because on that instant my heart ached like hell. I placed my hand at my chest and gripping it hard so I can't somehow hold the pain on my heart. I can see that Taiga was trying to push that girl over and he did push her over and he shouted 'What are you doing, Alex?!' and quickly turn his gaze to me. And I was just standing there, gripping my chest. How can a stranger kiss my boyfriend before me? Her own girlfriend? We haven't ever kissed yet. I quickly make a fake smile to Taiga. Did I forget to say that I'm a quite good actress? My smile is like a professional smile. So, no one not even Riko-san know it was just my professional smile.

"I'm sorry, Taiga. It seems like you have something to do. I will not disturb you so I'm going to go now. Goodbye." I was just about to left before I felt someone held my hand. I didn't turned back.. I just pull my hand out of his and walked home.. No running.. No tears… just an emotionless girl walking to her home slowly and walking without caring her surrounding… I have to bear it or Taiga will hate me.. just like how _he_ hate me before..

Today, I went home with Taiga again. I didn't tell anyone anything because I don't want them to be worried especially Riko-san. I thought that Taiga have told Alex-san about me after that day incident. But he didn't. When I walked in to his apartment, Alex-san was nowhere to found. Taiga went to search her and I waited on his living room. Then out of the door, there was Alex-san using a tank top and… panties… My eyes quickly widened in shock.

"_Ah, It's you again~ Who are you?_" She asked me using English. 'That's right… Taiga didn't tell her anything about me… about her girlfriend….' I quickly shoved those things out of my brain and smiled at Alex-san.

"_Nice to meet you, Alex-san. My name is (l/n) (f/n). I'm Taiga's…**friend**"_ I replied her with English too 'I said it. I really said it. I didn't say that I was Taiga's girlfriend' I covered my face with my bangs and keep talking with Alex-san until Taiga came and once again…. She kissed him… Of course, once again I told Taiga that I have to go home… But on this second time, I let my tears flow out….

Every day keep on going like this. I always see Taiga and Alex-san kissing whenever I go to his apartment. But since the second time I see them kissing, every night I keep crying softly on my room without no one noticing it.. I always cried every night and went to sleep whenever I felt tired after I cry. When I awake, my eyes become puffy and I quickly restored it to normal with my makeup. And it went well. No one even Riko-san knew I had cried last night. Until…

"(y/n), what happened to your eyes? Your eye bag is horrible! And your eyes are all puffy! What happened? And this week you seem so down, just what is happening to you?" My best friend, (y/f/n) *your friend name* asked me with her worried look.

"Ah…. It's nothing…. I kind of staying late to watch a really sad story…. Named… what again?... Ha what…. ha…. Hachiko I think… Yeah.. Hachiko…" I answered and lie at her tiredly while trying to give her a smile. This lie is the most perfect one that I can think of. Because hey, Hachiko is a sad story right?

"Oh.. But if there's anything happened tell me! I'm here for you, okay?" She took my hand and look at me with her worried look again. I just nodded at her and smiled at my concerned friend.

"(y/n)" I heard Taiga called me. I turned my head to him and he saw my face.

"Woah! What happened to you?! You look awful!" He touched my face. I just touched his hand and smiled.

"It's okay" I assured him that I was okay. He looked at me worriedly. But I make a _don't worry _face and he just nodded.

"Oh yeah! Would you like to come to our party tonight, at my house? We want to celebrate something" He grinned happily and I smiled at him.

"Sure. I'll go to your apartment after school." He just smiled at me and kissed my forehead. The usual way.. After school, me, Taiga and all the members of basketball team went to Taiga's apartment. When we arrived I didn't see Alex-san anywhere so I just shrugged it off. Riko-san made us a special hot pot. Everyone started to look terrified. When she opened the cover, the hot pot looks normal. Tetsuya-san got to eat first and… the first thing he got is a…. banana?! And Teppei-san said that it was okay. We just have to take another thing other than banana and he got the other thing which is…. A strawberry?! But it ends up the special hot pot is good so, we eat it happily. But then everyone started to drop one by one even Riko-san! I started to looked around and found the supplements! She really put the supplements in it! My head started to throb and I started to wobble. I can't take it anymore and I fell unconscious.

The next day when I wake up, everyone started to wake up too. Then Alex-san that just awake, come to the living room. Everybody shocked when they saw Alex-san just wearing her tank top and panties again. Then, Alex-san again kissed Taiga when she saw Taiga. Everyone looked at them shocked and looked at me. I can't bear it anymore… I just covered my face with my bangs and I put my message ringtone on and I pretend I got a message.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go now." I walked to the door and walked out slowly. When Taiga's apartment is out of my sight, I run as fast as I came. Not knowing where is my destination, not caring where will my feet take me to. Just want to go to somewhere where I could be alone and let my tears flow out…

**Taiga's POV** **:**

I watched as (y/n) walked away. Then couch shouted angrily at me.

"Why didn't you chase her?! What are you doing, standing there and watching her like that?" What?... What is couch talking about?

"What are you talking about? (y/n) always run out when she see me and Alex kiss" I told her.

"What?! This isn't the first time she saw you kissing with Alex-san?! What the hell were you thinking, Bakagami?!" Couch shouted angrily at me. Everyone even begin to make some horrible face. What? What is wrong with everyone?

"Who is that girl anyway?" Alex suddenly asked us.

"What?! You didn't even tell Alex-san about (y/n)?! Bakagami, you're really an idiot!" Couch sighed angrily at me.

"(y/n)-san is Kagami-kun's girlfriend…" Kuroko out of nowhere answered Alex's question.

"What?! But she told me she is Taiga's friend… Why?..." then she seemed to remember something and said "Of course… She told me that after one day I kissed Taiga.. And Taiga didn't even tell me about her.. She might think that Taiga didn't want me to know about her…" Alex suddenly made a guilty face. Just what is wrong with everyone?!

"What is wrong with you guys? Alex already kissed me plenty time in front of (y/n). She always ran out when she see us kissing. That mean she know that Alex isn't someone special to me right? If she doesn't why she didn't tell me anything?"

"It's because she didn't want to be hated liked the _past_!" Suddenly coach shouted at me. She was crying..

"When she was in America.. she liked one of her best friends.. she really liked this boy even willing to do anything for that boy and they started dating… one day that boy was hugging one of his best friends. (y/n) thought that he was cheating and she quickly went to him and asked him what's with that girl… (y/n) were just asking him! And that bastard said that (y/n) is too over protecting and even say that he hated (y/n)! And after that…. The boy ask (y/n) to break up with him.. Since that day (y/n) scared to tell everyone what she's feeling.. She always bear everything even thought it was hurting her inside… Since that day… (y/n) has been suffering a lot…" Couch explained everything to us while crying and sniffing at her own story. My eyes widened in shock. Then lighting came and I see outside was starting to rain. 'No.. (y/n)' I quickly grabbed my coat and umbrella. I ran outside and trying to chase (y/n).

'I hope she will be fine…'

**Your POV :**

I was sitting on a swing in an abandoned park. My clothes were all drenched and there's even some dirt on it. On the way here, there's a car that was going past me. I didn't see the puddle so when the car past, the puddle splashed toward me. My tears were still flowing out from my eyes. I can't stop it. I just stared at the ground blankly while I keep crying and crying. My emotion is all out. I can't control it anymore.. It was overflowing.. I can't take it anymore… I can't take it.. Whenever I see Taiga the scene when he was kissed by Alex-san keep popping from my head!... It make me don't want to see Taiga ever again!... It's so hurt whenever I see Taiga…. But…. I don't want to break up with him!... What should I do?!... All this things is making me crazy…..

"AHHHHH!" I screamed out of the frustration and more tears flowing out from my eyes again. What should I do?... When I think about this suddenly I didn't feel the rain. I looked up and see someone was holding an umbrella at me.. and that someone is Taiga. He looked at me shocked. How he wouldn't, My hair was in a total mess, my body is totally drenched and there's even dirt on my clothes, I was crying like hell, and I look horrible.

"(y/n).." He hugged me and he put down the umbrella. I tried to struggle out of the way but he's too strong.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?.. If you tell me about it, at least I'll do something.. Just why?.." He sounded sad. He let go of me and when I see his face _that_ scene appear again.

"NO!" I quickly shoved him and run away not wanting to see that scene again. I can hear Taiga calling me, but I keep running wanted to get away from the face that will remind me of _that _scene. But I think fortune didn't want to side to me. I tripped when I run at a puddle. My knee and leg were wounded, and because of that Taiga catch me.

"(y/n) you're wounded!" His hand lean to me and when I see it, I quickly shoved his hand.

"NO! Don't touch me! Please… No…. I don't want to see it again…." I begged Taiga and keep crying. I curled to a ball and placed my hand on my head, trying to erase that scene from my head. When he tried to touch me again I said something unexpected.

"Taiga, let's just break up…" I even shocked myself when I said it but it was the best.. Because I can't see Taiga's face anymore.. There's a long silence after I said it. I just can hear the sound of the rain hitting the road. Then I heard shuffling sound. Taiga got up and pulled my arm.

"What did you mean by that?.." Taiga looked at me with his sad angry look. In instant _that_ _scene_ appears again and I quickly lowered my head not wanting to see Taiga's face.

"I just can't date you anymore, Taiga." My tears keep flowing from my eyes and It can't stop. I tried to hold the sobbing sound but I can't. I keep sobbing when Taiga hold my hand. I tried to wiggle it out but I can't. Suddenly Taiga let go of my hand.

"If that's what you want.. I'll break up with you.." I lifted my head and see Taiga was trying to smile at me. Then, he walked through me. I turned my back to see Taiga was walking away and far away from me… When Taiga isn't in my sight anymore, I fall down and screamed loudly not caring that anyone will hear my scream.

_'This is the end.'_

The next day, Riko-san asked me if I was fine or not. I just tell her that I was good, nothing was wrong. When I see Taiga, I always avoided him so I won't see that scene again. And I started to skip classes so that I won't see Taiga too. I went to the rooftop and watch the beautiful sky. I smiled at the beautiful sky before I felt something wet on my hand.

"Water?.. But it didn't rain?.." Then I feel my cheek was wet. I started to touch it and I realized I was crying.

"(y/n) baka, you're the one that want to break up with him right? So why did you cry? Stop crying" I wipe my tears away but it keep flowing. I can't stop it with just wiping it.

"Stop crying (y/n)! You have to be strong" Even thought I said it like that the tears keep forming and it won't stop. I laughed at my behavior but overtime my laugh became a crying sound. I cried and cried again. But then I felt tired really much. Maybe it's because I didn't sleep at all yesterday. So when I can't keep my eyes open again I closed it and I drifted off to sleep.

When I awake, It was already noon and everyone already went home. I felt like I was sleeping on someone's lap so I looked up and see…. Taiga was looking at me sadly.

"T-Taiga.. I-I'm sorry.." I quickly get up but I was pulled down again by Taiga. And the next thing he did was really unexpected. He kissed me… He kissed me with the lips that was used to kissed Alex-san. I quickly hit him hard on the chest. I keep pounding and pounding but he just wouldn't let me go.. My tears start to form again. Taiga who noticed it, quickly pulled his lips from mine.

"Do you really hate me that much?.." He looked at me sadly. I keep rubbing my lips like I was going to ripe it.

"Stop it! You're going to ripe it!" Taiga quickly took my hand and told me to stop.

"I don't want too! Why would you kiss me with that lips?! That lips that used to kiss Alex-san's! I want my first to be yours but I want yours to be mine too! And the worst of it is, you didn't even tell Alex-san that I was your girlfriend! Do you really don't want her to know that I was your girlfriend?! Am I meaningless-" But I was cut by Taiga who suddenly hugged me.

"No! No you're wrong! (y/n), you mean everything for me! I truly love you! Please, don't say anything like that! Please.." He hugged me tightly. I was trying to struggle out but I was too tired. So without knowing it I hugged him back and cried hard in his arms. When I'm done he lean down and he keep lean closer and closer to my face and our lips touched. This time I didn't resist but I kissed him back. It tasted sour but kind of sweets. When we part for air to breath he hugged me again.

"My first kiss will always be yours (y/n) because it's called first kiss when you kissed someone that you loved truly from your heart. I didn't have any special feelings for Alex. It was just that Alex has a kissing bug. But I promise from now on I won't let Alex kiss me anymore. Okay?" I nodded at him and give him a smile.. Not my professional smile but the happy smile from my heart.

"So.. (l/n) (f/n) will you became my girlfriend once again and be with me forever?" He looked at me and I smiled at him while I let my tears of happiness flow.

"Yes, I will"

**The whole time I made this story, I always stopped and held my tears back. Ahh! I want to cry so much but it will be so embarrassing 'cause my mom was beside all the time I make this story. But anyway hope you guys like it my readers-chan and readers-kun :3**


	8. Ch 8 : Plan went Wrong

**Req from Galaxy-Eyes11, my best friend~ XD Sorry for the long update ; My internet is so slow and I'm out of idea Sorry for everyone that was waiting for my new chapter! ; I'll somehow update more quickly ; Hountou ni sumimasen minna-san! ; **

**Ch 8 : Plan went Wrong**

_"Kazunari-kun! Matte!" A five years old (h/c) haired girl was shouting at a six years old boy named Kazunari that was running in front of her._

_"Moo! (y/n) you're so slow! Hayakuu or Shin-chan will be mad!" Kazunari keep running while looking at the girl behind her._

_"Onii-chan will not be mad if we- Kyaa!" The (h/c) haired girl fall down to the ground._

_"(y/n)!" Kazunari run back to the girl and looked at her worriedly. The (h/c) haired girl started to get up but fall again. She touched her knee and see there's a wound on it._

_"(y/n) you're hurt!" Kazunari looked at her worriedly._

_"D-daijoubu, just a little wound I'm okay." (y/n) tried to get up but went back down because her knee is still hurt. _

_"Wait." Kazunari ordered (y/n). She got confused but still listened to Kazunari's order. Then Kazunari kissed her wound._

_"Pain pain fly away~" (y/n) stared shockly at her best friend movement. Kazunari just grinned happily at her and lend his hand to her._

_"That's a magic word that can make pain go away~" (y/n) tried to get up again. She moved her knee and looked at it shockedly._

"_My knee.. it's not hurt anymore! Arigatou Kazunari-kun!~" (y/n) smiled happily at her best friend._

"_See I told you, now let's go back!" Kazunari lend his hand to (y/n) and she took it happily. Then they went to their destination where a certain green haired boy was waiting for them._

.

.

(y/n) remembered her old times with her crush + her brother's best friend. Today is the first day she went to the Shutoku High. The day she went to the same school as her crush and her brother. When she walked in, she spotted a green haired guy using glasses while carrying a frog statue. She run toward him and pat his shoulder.

"Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?!" (y/n) pouted at the boy. Midorima Shintarou, Midorima (y/n) big brother, Shutoku high school basketball team's ace and one of the famous 'Generation of Miracles'.

"Why should I wake you up nanodayo" Midorima adjusting his glasses while talking to his sister. (y/n) could just smile at his big brother behavior. She knew that her brother didn't want to wake her, because he didn't want to disturb his little sister peaceful sleep. Then out of nowhere a head pop out from Shintarou's shoulder, scared the two Midorima siblings.

**Your's POV :**

"Ohayou~! Shin-chan (y/n)-chan~" Takao Kazunari, the Midorima siblings best friend, and one of the Shutoku High basketball team member.

"Where do you come from? Don't scare me like that Bakao!" Onii-chan yelled at Kazunari-kun and Kazunari-kun just laughed seeing Onii-chan scared face. I giggled at Onii-chan too.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kazunari-kun" I greet him and smiled at him 'He didn't change at all'

"Ohh~ (y/n) you've growed! Hisashiburi! And nice to meet you please take care of me~ Kouhai-chan~" I giggled at Kazunari-kun and Onii-chan hit his head.

"Shin-chan! What was that for?!" Kazunari-kun touched his head and rubbed it.

"Bakao! What are you talking about taking care of you?! My sister is not your maid!" Onii-chan growled at Kazunari-kun and he laughed at Onii-chan reaction.

"You're really protective about your little imotou nee Shin-chan~" I giggled when Onii-chan face went red. The only one who can piss Onii-chan off is just Kazunari-kun. I wonder how they can be friend *giggle*

"(y/n)!" I heard someone called me and I turned my head to see who was calling me. I see my best friend (y/f/n)* walking toward me.

"(y/f/n)! You went to this school too?" I hugged her and smiled happily at her.

"Yeah.. My mom kind of forced me to come here.. because you are in this school too.." (y/f/n) scratched the back of her head awkwardly. Me, Kazunari-kun and onii-chan's forehead pop out a sweat drop. (y/f/n)'s mother was very protective because (y/f/n) is her only daughter. (y/f/n) is our childhood friend, when she moved to our neighborhood, instantly her mother became my mother's friend. So, that's why (y/f/n) always went to the same school as ours.

"Anyway, where is both of your class?" Kazunari-kun ask me and (y/f/n)

"I'm in 10-3" We both said in unison. I quickly turn my head to (y/f/n). (y/f/n) turn her head to me too. We both laugh together.

"We're in the same class again! We're destinied together!" Me and (y/f/n) started to hug each other and laugh together. Kazunari-kun just grinned at us while Onii-chan sigh at us. Then we heard the bell and we started to go to our own class. Me and (y/f/n) went to the ceremony for the new students first. After the ceremony, we went back to our class and of course (y/f/n) sit beside me. On lunch time, me and (y/f/n) went to eat lunch with Kazunari-kun and Onii-chan. And we always watch them practice basketball.

And I'll tell you a secret, the truth is (y/f/n)'s mother is not overprotective to (y/f/n). It was just because Auntie know that (y/f/n) love onii-chan and she encourage (y/f/n) to went to the same school as onii-chan. Auntie even told me to help (y/f/n) about her love problem. But another secret! The truth is Onii-chan love (y/f/n) too! How do I know? Isn't it obvious? Always mad whenever I mock *purposely* (y/f/n), There's some of (y/f/n) photos in his drawer and he always blush whenever (y/f/n) laugh, isn't it wayyy to obvious? Anyway I ask Kazunari-kun to help me plan something to help their love problem and he agreed. Fufu~ This will be a great plan.

**-Time skip to Plan Day-**

I take (y/f/n) to the beach on Sunday and I lie to her that I just want to cool my body off so she will went here with me.

So this is the plan, I take (y/f/n) to the beach as for Kazunari-kun, he take onii-chan here. So when onii-chan see (y/f/n) using this sexy swimsuit he will totally be embarrassed. And since there will be some hot boy come flirting to (y/f/n) like now, onii-chan will surely protect (y/f/n). I look at (y/f/n) who's trying to shoo those hot boy away.

'Kazunari-kun you're so slow! (y/f/n) is already in trouble! I never thought that will be so many hot boy came flirting to her!'

"(y/n)!~" Then I heard Kazunari-kun cheerful voice. I quickly turn my head to his direction and see that he was dragging onii-chan to the beach. I waved my hand to him and looked like it was just coincidence that we meet in here.

"Kazunari-kun!? Onii-chan?! What are you guys doing here?!" I acted surprised. Kazunari-kun grin at me and waved back to me. I grinned at him back and quickly acted surprise because I know of Onii-chan's sharpness. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Today is really hot and I just want to swim. Soo~ I brought Shin-chan with me to the beach~ How about you (y/n)-chan?"

"Oh~ Me and (y/f/n) was studying in the library near here just now. But the library is too hot, so I came here with (y/f/n) to cool our body off."

"Where is she?" Onii-chan suddenly ask me.

"She's there. With some annoying hot boy." I sweat dropped when I see (y/f/n) still trying to shoo those boys away. When onii-chan see that, he quickly went to the group.

"Our plan is working~" Kazunari-kun nudge me. I nodded at him while grinning seeing onii-chan picked (y/f/n) hand.

"She is mine, don't flirt with her." Onii-chan send one of his famous glares and he scared all the boys away. I high fived with Kazunari-kun.

"We did it! (y/f/n) and Shin-chan is going to be together now!" Kazunari-kun hugged me.

"Yup!~" I hugged him and we started jumping like kid. Then instantly our gaze meet and we quickly let go of each other.

"Um. . Sorry." Kazunari-kun scratched the back of his neck while laughed awkwardly.

"I-It's okay." My face change to tomato red. I hope Kazunari-kun didn't see my face. And I can't believe that I and Kazunari-kun hugged each other! 'No, (y/n) calm down. You're just happy then, that's why he hugged you. Yup that's it no other reason.'

"E-Eh? Where is Shin-chan and (y/f/n)" Suddenly Onii-chan and (y/f/n) was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh?! They're gone?" We started to search for them. I walked to where (y/f/n) was standing just now and found a piece of paper. I flipped open the paper and I read it.

'(y/n)! I know about your plan with Takao-kun. So if you're reading this paper that means me and Shintarou already on our way home~ So, have fun with Takao-kun and don't forget to confess. Good Luck! –Love (y/f/n)'

What the- that means they already know our plan and they tricked us back! OMG. What should I do? Should I told Kazunari-kun? No! He'll see the paper and then he'll know I like him. So, what should I do? Man. (y/n) think!

"(y/n)-chan? What is that?"

"Waa!" I jumped when Kazunari-kun tapped my shoulder. He gave me a confused look. And I just smiled awkwardly to him.

"I-It's was nothing Kazunari-kun" I quickly hide my hand behind my back and I crumbled the paper.

"S-so did you find (y/f/n) and onii-chan?" Kazunari-kun shook his head.

"Nah. I can't find them. I think they already went home."

"O-oh is that so? Then let's go home too!" Just when I was about to take my bag, Kazunari-kun pulled me back.

."B-But we already came to the beach! Why don't we play for a minute 'kay?" Kazunari-kun seems kind of panicked. I'm a bit confused at his action. But I just shrugged it off/

"O-Okay then if you say so. Let's play!" I smiled happily at him. Maybe this is not bad. I took off my jacket and I'm now wearing my favorite swimsuit. (I'm not good at describing clothes so any swimsuit will do~).

We played in the beach, building some sand castle, eats some popsicles, swimming until noon. When I told Kazunari-kun we should go home, he say that he want to watch the sunset together. So I agreed. Now, we're sitting on the sand and watching the sunset.

"What a lovely sunset" I whispered slightly to myself while smiling to the sunset.

"It is" I was shocked Kazunari-kun can hear my voice. Did I say it outloud? I quickly turn my head to him and he just smiled at me. I smiled back at him. His smiling face under the sunset light really look so charming. Ah. I really want to touch his face. I unconsciously moved my hand and it cupped Kazunari-kun face. Kazunari-kun was surprised when I touched him and instantly I realized what I was doing.

"I-I'm sorry Kazunari-kun." When I was just about to take my hand away from his face, he placed his hand on my hand and let it stay on his face.

"It's okay. I like it. It feels comfortable." He nuzzled his face to my hand. He turned his face to my hand and kissed it. My face instantly went to tomato red.

"K-Kazunari-kun?!" He just giggled when he see my face. He scooted a little bit closer to me.

"(y/n).." He moves his face forward to mine. Slowly, the distant between us was started to become thin. . we're just close enough that our nose was touching..

"Okay! Stop it!" Then onii-chan came and stopped both of us. I looked at him shocked. My face was now covered with ten shade of red. What're onii-chan doing here?!

"I-I'm sorry (y/n) I tried to stop him but he doesn't want you to get kissed by Takao-kun." (y/f/n) pop out from behind onii-chan and smiled apologetically to us.

"I-It's okay, really" I laughed at little at them. I sighed softly when they can't hear me anymore. If Kazunari-kun kissed me would he told me he likes me? I just sighed softly again while I packed my things.

"Shintarou, isn't it a beautiful sunset." I looked to (y/f/n) and now calmed down onii-chan. (y/f/n) intertwined their hand together. How I wish Kazunari-kun and I can be like that. I sighed while looking at them.

"You sighed to much what is troubling you?" Kazunari-kun then started packing his things too. He sit beside me.

"Nothing" I smiled at him assuring him I'm okay. Kazunari-kun just looked at me. Even when I packed my things he kept staring at me while packing his things.

"Do you need something Kazunari-kun? Or is there anything on my face?" I tilted my head at him and my hand went up to my face, searching for anything strange on my face. Suddenly, Kazunari-kun took both of my wrists and he move his face closer to mine.

"Kazu-" My word was stopped when his lips connected mine. My eyes widened in shock. Kazunari-kun kissed me? Seriously?! He kissed me?! My face became ten shade of red. Kazunari-kun pulled from the kiss. When he saw my face he grinned happily.

"I love you, (y/n)-chan." He pecked my cheek and then continued to pack his things. I placed my hand on my cheek and smiled happily. I pecked his cheek when he is busy packing his things and laughed softly seeing his red face.

"I love you too, Kazunari-kun"

Third Person's POV :

(y/f/n) was grinning like idiot seeing the now official couple pecked each other cheek and laughed happily together.

"(y/f/n)? Is there anything wrong with them?" When Midorima want to see what the couple was doing, (y/f/n) stopped him.

"It's nothing Shintarou. It's nothing." Midorima was confused by his girlfriend word but he just continued watching the beautiful sunset with his girlfriend. (y/n) will surely thanked her best friend / her future sister-in-law for stopping her brother. So he couldn't see the couple kissing and hugged each other happily.

**(*) (y/f/n) = Your's Friend Name**


	9. Ch 9 : Misunderstood

**I'm really happy to know so many of you guys liked my oneshots!~ So I'll keep up the good work on this oneshots~ But still I'm going to update slower ; tehee~ Anyway this is req from ****Mey-chan Love Kagami-5862****~ The gal that loves Taiga like mee *w* /\~ Hope you enjoy it Mey-chan~ and here's cookie for everyone that waiting patiently for my update~~ *gives cookies* anyway, there's slight Kuroko x Reader (cousin thou)**

**Ch 9 : Misunderstood (Kiyoshi Teppei x Reader)**

You were crying under a tree on the school backyard. You just got rejected by your crush. You decided to confess to him on the lunch break. So you ask him to meet you in the school backyard. You wait for him there until he came. When he came, you confess to him and told him the feelings you have been keeping in your heart. But he told you that he already has a girl that he like and he just think about you as his friend. At first you just take it lightly and told him that it was okay. But when he already went back to class, your tears started to fell and you quickly ran to the nearest bushes under a tree, so no one can see you crying. That's what you're doing now. Then out of nowhere a ball came rolling to you. You take the ball and looked at it.

'Maybe it's from the basketball team.'

Then there's shuffling sound on the bushes and you looked up. You saw a boy with brown hair with dark eyes was looking at you.

"A-Ah! What happened to you why are you crying?" He quickly run to you and started to panicked.

"E-Eh?" You realized that your tears are still flowing out from your eyes.

"I-I'm okay! You don't have to be worried." You smiled at him and he just looked at you worriedly.

"But you're crying. What happened?" You looked at him confusedly. Who is him? Why is he asking you your private problem anyway? He's not even your friend. He seemed to hear your thought and he told you his name.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Kiyoshi Teppei. What's your name?" You startled when he suddenly introduced himself. But when someone told you his name you have to give our name for return right?

"I'm (l/n) (f/n). Nice to meet you Kiyoshi-san" You smiled at him. You didn't even notice that you already stopped crying.

"(f/n)… What a beautiful name." He smiled at you. You blushed at his word.

"A-anyway is this yours?" You give the ball to him. He took it and nodded.

"Yeah. I was searching for this just now but then I find you here.. crying." He smiled at you and you just look down.

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay! I didn't blame you. But could you-" Before he could finish his word someone called him.

"Kiyoshi! Did you find the ball?!" You can hear another boy sound was calling him.

"Yeah! I found it! (f/n) I'm going to go now. And cheered up, here's something for you!" He gave you a candy. You gave him a confused look but he just smiled at you.

"Bye then (f/n)-chan~ See you again and you can visit me every time you want~" He ran toward the voice. When he's gone you looked at the candy. Then you realized you have stopped crying.

"Eh? When did I stop crying?... Like I care." You smiled happily. You unwrap the candy and eat it.

"Mm! *Amai!" You walked back to your class while eating that sweet candy. You will surely meet him again. Kiyoshi Teppei…..

**-2 years later-**

"Teppei!" You called your bestfriend that was walking with a certain black haired glasses boy.

"(f/n)! Long time no see!" He smiled happily at you.

"Moo! Teppei, you didn't tell me you're discharged! I could have pick you up!" You puffed your cheek at Teppei. He just laughed at your behavior.

"Gomen (f/n). I just don't want to trouble you." You just smiled at your caring bestfriend. So you just sighed at him.

"You know you never troubled me. Anyway, what're you guys doing? To the basketball court?" Kiyoshi and Hyuuga nodded at you.

"Riko and the juniors are in the basketball court practicing. And Kiyoshi want to see the new juniors, so I want to brought him there." Hyuuga told you. You just nodded at him.

"Ohh. Can I come?" You asked them cheerfully wanting to see the certain unique eyebrow owner and the invisible baby blue hair juniors.

"Sure." They both said in unison. And you guys went to the basketball court. When you guys arrived there. You can see Riko-chan was training all the basketball members. You can see the cute invisible baby that was sitting on the beach sweating heavily. You quickly went to him.

"Tetsuya!~ My little baby~" You hugged him and he just stared at you blankly. Dat poker face. ._.

"(f/n)-san. Ohayou." He greeted you. You just smiled happily at him. Anyway you and Kuroko are cousins. He's your mother's little brother son. That's why you can see him 'cause you have been playing with him when you guys were small.

"(f/n)! Teppei! Hyuuga! You're here!" Riko-chan looked at you guys and greeted you. You smiled happily at her while sitting beside Kuroko hugging him like bear. As for Hyuuga, he already went to join the practice. Teppei walked to Riko-chan and they talk for a while. Kuroko and you chatted for a while too. You guys chat about milkshake, your family and anything you guys can think off. But what you didn't notice is Kiyoshi was looking at you guys all the time.

He seemed at bit jealous when he see your closeness with Kuroko.

When everyone done practicing, you waited for Kuroko. When you're waiting for him you saw Teppei was talking to a girl. You started to worried. Because since when you meet Teppei, you liked even haven't confessed to him yet. You didn't even know if he already has a girlfriend or not. You walked slowly to their way. And you found that girl is kissing Teppei. You're eyes went wide.

'Who is she? Is she Teppei's girlfriend?' All this thought appears inside your head. You're still standing there while watching them kissing. Until Kuroko came.

"(f/n)-san?" You quickly turn your head and you see your cute invisible baby cousin. Kuroko's eyes went wide when he saw you crying.

"(f/n)-san… You're crying.. again.." Kuroko stated bluntly while pointing at your face. You quickly wiped your tears.

"I-It's nothing, c-come on let's go home!" You pulled Kuroko's hand and walked out from the school. When you're on the way home, Kuroko looked around. After that, he looked at you.

"(f/n) nee-san. What happened again?.." He asked you while addressing you politely. You didn't realize you have started to cry on the way. So, when Kuroko ask you, you hugged him. You cried on him.

"T-Tetsuya! I-I.. T-Teppei.. I- saw him kissing with a g-girl.." You told Kuroko while sobbing and you cried hard. Kuroko patted your back and soothed you.

"Another heartbroke?.." You nodded at his question. He didn't say anything but just keep patting your back while he hum a nice tune trying to soothed you down. You know that tune he was humming. You guys always hummed it together when you're small. You calmed down when you hear Kuroko's angel voice. You started to wipe your tears and you let him go.

"(f/n) nee, your face is ugly." Kuroko told you with his poker face. Your face went all red when he said that. Even thought you always hear him say that when you're small. You still get embarrassed

"T-Tetsuya! D-don't always say that whenever I cry!" You hit him hard on his shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder and he twitched his eyebrow slightly.

"It's hurt (f/n) nee…" You laughed slightly at Kuroko. Even though he's hurt, he still keep his poker face on. He smiled a little when he saw you laughed. He offered his hand and you know what he meant. You take his hand and you guys walked home together. And what you didn't know again is a pair of eyes watching you guys from afar.

.

.

**-Time skip to next morning-**

As always you're watching the basketball team practice. You sit next to your invisible cousin that as always.. already tired out.

"Here~" You hand him a bottle of water that you brought for yourself.

"Yours?" Kuroko asked you when he see the half water. You just nodded at him. He opened the bottle and when he want to drink it, someone took it away.

"Are you sure drinking from a lady's bottle?" You and Kuroko quickly see Teppei looking at you guys with his usual smiling face. Everyone quickly perked when they heard Teppei.

"What's wrong with it?.." Kuroko ask them 'calmly'.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted when Kuroko asked them like that. Kuroko and you shocked when everyone shouted loudly like that.

"You're drinking from a girl's bottle! A GIRL!" Kagami came and shouted a little bit over at Kuroko. Kuroko just looked at him still confused.

"It will be an indirect kiss Kuroko." Riko-chan huffed at Kuroko and explained it to him.

"Huh?.. But we're cousins.. what's wrong with that?" Kuroko said to them

"EH?! YOU GUYS ARE COUSINS?!" Everyone shouted except for Teppei. Kuroko nodded slightly and you just awkwardly scratched the back of your head.

"Sorry for not telling you guys about it" You smiled at them. Everyone just nodded at you and kind of shrugged it off and they went back to practice. When practice's done we all went back. But because Kuroko already promise Kagami to go to the Maji Burger together so you went back alone. On the gate, you see Teppei was waving at you.

"Why are you still here?" You asked him.

"I'm waiting for you, let's go. I'll take you home." He take your hand and walked you to your house. You were surprised when Teppei suddenly walk you home like this.

"Do you have something? Why did you suddenly walk me home? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Out of your consciousness you asked him about the girl that day. He just chuckled at your questions.

"Girlfriend? I never had one. But there's someone I like." When he said that, you blushed. 'Is he talking about me? There's no way right?'. He chuckled when he see your expression.

"W-who is it?" You asked Teppei.

"Who what?" He smiled at you like he was teasing you.

"You know who I was asking about!" You blushed furiously when his face went near yours. He chuckled once again and then he took your hand.

"It's you." He smiled at you. You're shocked at Teppei reply. You didn't believe it.

"S-So.. T-That's why you took my water from Kuroko just now."

"At first I thought you guys are dating" He scratched the back of his head.

"But when Kuroko said you guys are cousins.. I suddenly have this courage to confess to you." He smiled at me. You just blushed at his word. Then you remember the girl that was kissing him yesterday.

"B-but yesterday I saw you kissing a girl.."

"Ohh. That one. She was a kouhai. She confessed to me and suddenly kissed me after she confess. What an aggressive girl. Haha!"

"O-Oh. I thought she was your girlfriend" You sighed in relief when you heard Teppei's explanation.

"(y/n), why are crying yesterday?" Teppei suddenly asked you. You looked at him, shocked.

"H-how do you know, I was crying yesterday?.." He just smiled at you.

"I always keep watching you (y/n). From when I first meet you until now." You blushed at his word. He chuckled when he see your face.

"I was crying because.. you're kissing that kouhai.." Teppei's eyes widened.

"So you mean that you like me?" You blushed more. You nodded at little and look at him shyly. Teppei smiled at you and hugged you.

"Sorry for making you cry. In exchange I will tell you a secret." Teppei lean down to your ear and whispered.

"When you were sleeping on the nurse office when you have a fever, I kissed you." You blushed furiously when he said that.

"T-Teppei!"

"I can't hold it you're just too cute." He smiled at you and lean down to your face. He looked deep to your eyes and kissed you. You kissed him back.

"B-Baka.." You hugged him tightly when you guys pulled off. He just smiled at your cute face and hugged you back.

"_I Love You (y/n)"_

***Amai - Sweet**


	10. Ch 10 : You're the Star on My Heart

**Sorry for making u guys waiting! I really don't have any idea for this story .. But here's Kasamatsu as requested~ Hope u like it ****Kuroshiroryuu****~ After this one I'm going to continue with the last GoM~ Midorima n Aomine~ **

**Ch 10 : You're The Star on My Heart (Kasamatsu Yukio x Reader)**

"Okay we're done!" My director clapped his hand and everyone started to carry and tidy the place up.

"Thanks for the hard work everyone!" As always I thanked everyone after my photo shoots are all done. My manager got me my jacket and place it on my shoulder.

"Where should we go again?" I asked my manager on my schedule. She got her book and checked it.

"You still have 1 hour before your photo shoots with Kise-san."

"Then get a rest Yuki-san. You have already done much today."I smiled at her.

"But how about you (y/n)? I can't leave you alone here!"

"It's okay. I'm just going to the nearby café." I started to run away. "Just get a rest!" I shouted to her.

"Don't forget your sunglasses and hat!" She shouted back at me

"I won't!"

I went to my waiting room and got my sunglasses and hat. I used it and went downstairs. I walked out while putting my hand in my jacket. I went in a nearby café and order some sweets and an orange juice. I looked out at the outside road.

'This café is always so refreshing..' I looked to the stage and see some random guys singing. After they're done, a boy with spiky black hair holding a guitar came on the stage. He sat down on the chair and started to play.

'This tune..'  
Out of my consciousness, I started to sing along with his tune. 'Cause it's my song duh!' I saw he's startled when I started to sing but he just kept playing. I walked up to the stage and sing beside him. After we're done, everyone clapped and I bowed to them. The boy stood up and bowed too. Before he went down I took his hand. I let down my sunglasses, so he can see my eyes and smiled at him. His eyes went wide when he see my face.

"You played really well. Thanks for performing with me and I really like your play~" When I walked down, I looked back at him again and said. "And thanks for playing my song~" I smiled at him for the last time and went down. I pay for my things and walked out from the café. When I was on the way back to the studio.. I stopped..  
'I forget to ask his name!'

.

.

**-2 weeks later-  
**"So. . This is my new school?" I looked up from my manager's car to the school in front of me. Kaijou High, one of the famous schools with their basketball team. I excitedly looked at the school. 'Kise-san went in here too! I hope I can meet him!' I quickly opened the door of my manager's car and ran off quickly inside after saying goodbye to her. I skipped happily to the teacher's office. I opened the door and looked inside.

"I'm the new student (l/n) (f/n)!" After introducing myself, one of the teachers came to my way and smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you (y/n)-chan. I'm your homeroom teacher Takechi Kunoe." Takechi-sensei took out his hands and I shaked it.

"Nice to meet you too sensei." I smiled at Takechi-sensei.

"Then I'll take you to your classroom then. Wait for a moment I'll go and get my books." That's when the school bell rang. 'What a nice timing.'

"Yes sensei." Sensei walked toward his desk and took his books on his hand.

"Let's go." I nodded at sensei and followed behind him. I can see all the students started to run back to their classroom as they see Takechi-sensei.

"(y/n)-chan.. You're an idol right?"

"Yes I am."

"Wah.. Then that makes two idols when to our schools huh.. And even in the same class. That's nice." Sensei smiled at me. 'Moshikashite..'

"Sensei! Is this idol you mentioned is Kise Ryouta?"

"Yes. You already know he went here huh? That's good! Prepared yourself you went to the same class as his." Sensei smiled at me.

"Ha'i!" I cheered happily. 'I can't wait to see Kise-san!'

After a few minutes, sensei stopped in front of a classroom. Sensei went in first and I can hear they greeted sensei. After they greeted sensei, sensei announced that a new student had come to their school and I know that's my cue. I take a deep breath and when sensei told me to come in, I walked in. I can hear some of excitement voice and murmuring like 'It's (y/n)!' 'Why is she here' and blah.

"You can introduce yourself now (y/n)-chan." Sensei looked at me and I nodded at sensei.

"Watashi wa (l/n) (f/n) desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" I grinned happily at all of them. I can hear excitement voice from my new friends. But then suddenly one of the students with blonde hair got up and hit his table. He looked at me shocked with his bling-bling eyes.

"(y/n)-chii! What are you doing here?!"

"Kise-san!" I quickly fixed myself and bowed to Kise-san. "Please bear with me now on work and in here, Kise-san!" I grinned happily at him. He grinned back at me with his bling-bling happy eyes.

"Sensei! Sensei! Let (y/n)-chii sit in front of me!" Kise-san happily and excitedly pointed at the empty chair in front of him.

"Hai Hai Kise-kun. Please calm down first. And (y/n)-chan you can sit in front of Kise-kun." I nodded at sensei and walked to the empty chair. Kise-san just smiled happily at me and keep pointing to the empty chair. I sit down on the chair and took out my books. Before Kise-san can talk to me, suddenly a hand appeared beside me. I looked to the hand and a girl beside me smiled to me.

"Nice to meet you (y/n)-san. I'm Kasamatsu Sako." I took her hand and shaked it.

"Nice to meet you too Sako-san! I'm (l/n) (f/n)." I smiled at her. Then Kise-san peeked out from his chair and he whined.

"Sako-chii! That's not fair! I should be the first friend (y/n)-chii have in here!" But Sako-san just ignored Kise-san's whining.

"I bet you're his friend on his job. Thanks for always taking care of my annoying boyfriend. I bet he often caused you trouble. I'm really sorry for all the trouble."

"Iee, It's okay Sako-san! By the way, Sako-san is Kise-san's girlfriend?"

"Yes! She's my beautiful and cutest girlfriend ever!" Kise proudly introduce Sako-san to me. That's when Sako-san took a toy hammer?... And hit Kise-san's head with it.

"I told you not say anything stupid to your friend! Baka!" I just smiled awkwardly at their weird relationship.

"I'm happy that you're getting along with (y/n)-chan, Sako-chan and Kise-kun. But let's study first 'kay?" Sako-san nodded at sensei. While Kise-san shouted out a 'Yes~'

**-Time skip after all the studying-**

When the lunch bell rang, we greeted to sensei. After sensei left the classroom, all the students surrounded me. But before they can ask anything, Sako-san took my hand and scare off all of them. Sako-san invited me to see Kise-san's basketball club and I went there with them. On the way there we talked a lot. I get to know Sako-san actually called 'The Cold Queen' in the school. No wonder she can scared all of our classmates that easily. But she's so nice to mee! I guess I'm lucky? And I get to know the love story between Sako-san and Kise-san.. I can't stop laughing at how Sako-san called his brother to shove Kise-san. After some minutes, we arrived at the basketball court which is used by some guys right now. 'Maybe it's the basketball team members'. When all of them hear Kise-san cheerfully chirped, they just ignored him. But when Kise-san told them he have brought Sako-san and me, they turned they head to our direction.

"Why are this cute, beautiful idol, (y/n)-chan is in here?.." A guy with short black hair came in front of me and observed me from head to toe. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. That's when Sako-san came in front of me.

"Don't you dare touch her." She sent her glare to that guy.

"Wah wah. Don't be so angry Sako-chan. I'll be killed by captain if you act like that. I just wanna talk a little bit with (y/n)-chan that's all, right?" He winked at me after he finished his word. I just smiled awkwardly at him.

"It's fine anyway. I can talk with him for a while. I have done it many time with my fans! So, it's no big deal."I hit my chest a little and seemed proud. She hesitated first but after a while she put her hands down and sent last glare to the guy.

"Nice to meet you, you may know me already but I will introduce myself. (l/n) (f/n), I just come here today." I hold out my hand to him while smiled happily.

"Moriyama Yoshitaka. Member of the basketball team, in the third years, and love girls. Will you be my girlfriend?" He took my hand and shook it. At first I was confused cause of his quick introducing. But then I realize what he said on the end.

"Eh?" He just smiled at me while keep holding my hand. I was still confused with all his words and acts. And just then a sudden scream took my attention.

"K-ISEE! I told you not to brought any of your fans to the court!" The scream came from a boy with spiky black hair. 'He seems.. familiar..' He pointed his finger to me "And what we have he-" he stopped his sentences when he saw my face.

"(y-y-y/n)!" When I saw his face I remembered everything.

"The boy in the café!"

"W-what a-are you d-doing here?!" His face instantly blushed and he quickly let down his finger.

"Ehh?! You guys know each other?!" Kise-san and Sako-san said it at the same time. More likely shocked about it.

"Yes! I meet him on the café near my studio. He played my song that day on the café. I even sing along with him that day!" I smiled happily looking at the guitar boy. Both of my hand was clenched in front of my chest.

"That's good huh onii-chan! (y/n) is your idol after all! Isn't it great?!" Sako-san patted that guitar boy back while he just keep blushing and looking at the ground.

"He's your brother, Sako-san?"

"Yeah! The captain of our school basketball club, my reliable and sweet onii-chan! Kasa-" Before she can finished what she said, the guitar boy stopped her.

"I-I'm not sweet! And I c-can introduce myself! U-um.. K-Kasamatsu Yukio. N-Nice t-to meet you." He kept on shuttering every word he said and I chuckled at his actions. His face is really red too! He's so cute! Out of my instincts, I hugged him happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Yukio-kun! You're so cute!" I grinned happily while hugging him happily. I really don't know what had I done until Yukio-kun kept shuttering.

"Yukio-kun?" I let him go a little to see his face. And he just kept shuttering with confused look on his face, blush and smoke starts forming too. I tilted my head, confused why he was like that and that's when I looked at my hands.

"A-Ah! I'm so sorry! I really didn't know what I am doing!" I kept apologizing repeatedly. Yukio-kun just kept standing in his place blushing and shuttering. I stopped apologizing to look at him and that's when he collapsed.

"Y-Yukio-kun!" I walk to his side and looked at him. Everyone started to gathered around him too. "Daijoubu ka?!" I shook his body but he didn't wake up. "What happened to him?.." Everyone just sighed while I confusedly looking at them.

"It's the hug (y/n). The hug." Sako-san looked at me while sighed at his brother's sight. I looked at her for a moment and then back to Yukio-kun. His face is all burned up and smoke still appearing around his face. I chuckled at his looks.

'_This could be fun' _

**Wahh! I finished it! Yay! Hooray! I managed it! Sorry guys I really have writer-blocks for this story. It just stuck in the mid-way! Gah! I almost didn't want to finish it.. but I did it! Thanks for the favorite, following, and reviews! I will still do my best. And maybe I will make a new story! Look forward to it! XD**


	11. Ch 11 : Not My Type

**Ch 11 : Not My Type (Aomine Daiki x Reader)**

"(y/n)-chan!" I looked up from my book, toward the voice that was calling me.

"Ah. Momoi, what is it?" Then Momoi went to in front of my desk and pulled my arm.

"Come on, help me wake Dai-chan!" She just dragged me to the roof, ignoring all my protests. When we arrived at the roof, I pulled out my arm from her.

"Why should I wake that black, pervert boy anyway? You know that I don't lik- I mean **hate** him right?" I glared at Momoi, while folding my arms. Momoi just looked at me apologetically.

"Please (y/n)-chan! Just this onceee! Pretty pleasee?" Momoi looked at me with her puppy eyes. And I sighed.

"It won't work this time too Momoi. And you always said 'just this once' but at the end I **always** help you" Momoi keep begging me for waking that boy up. I tried to leave, but she clung on my feet. "(y/n)-chan! Pleasee! He just won't go to practice!" I sighed.

"Okay okay! This is the last time! And I'm serious this time" I glared at her for the last time. She smiled happily and hugged me. I let go of her and went up to that boy spots. The boy with short navy blue hair covered his eyes with his arm and sleep soundly. I walked to him and kicked his side.

"Oi wake up" He just grunted and shifted to the side. I sighed. This time I stomped at his side.

"Didn't you hear me? I said wake up" He opened his eyes lazily and looked up.

"Shut up flat-chest polka dot.." Vein started to pop at my forehead.

"I told you.. stop looking at my undie and stop calling me flat-chest, you fucking pervert!" I tried to stomp strongly at his side, but he dodged it. I looked at him for a moment, hoping he would wake up. But he just went back sleeping. Fire starts to form all over me.

"I told you to wake up pervert!" This time he really got my nerves, I tried to kick him repeatedly. But he dodged all of it. I keep trying and trying but at the end he took my feet and I fell down. I glared at him but he just smirked at me. Then he went back sleeping again. I want to kick him again.. then I got an idea. I got up and patted my skirt.

"Ah.. I give up Momoi. This boy here is scared to practice. He is so scared that all of his teammates will beat him out of the craps. He's not good with basket that's why he didn't want to embarrass himself on the practice. Ah.. I pity him." I smirked slightly when I heard shuffling behind me.

"What did you say flat-chest?.." I turned around and fold my arms. I almost laughed at his face. His face twitched and he looked at me with that angry look. 'I really ticked him off'

"I saidd~ You don't want to practice because you're scared to play. Your play is so sucks that even you embarrassed with it right?~" I smirked when he clenched his fists.

"What did you say? My play is suck? Okay! I will show it to you that those people on the court don't even match to me!" He pulled my arms and dragged me to the basketball court. Momoi followed behind us. She gives me a thumb up when I looked at her and I just smiled slightly. I looked at Aomine and chuckled at his face. 'What a child' When we arrived at the court, everyone was shocked that today I didn't dragged Aomine. Instead he's the one dragged me.

"I'll show you for sure." He smirked at me and took the ball from Sakurai. I sit down on the bench and Momoi told their couch to start the practice. They divided two groups to go against each other. But Aomine said to Momoi he's just gonna play one by one. 'Geez, he's just gonna play once. But it's already good cause he willingly come to the practice.' I smirked, remembering that angry face of him. 'Now that I am sitting here.. This is the first time I watched him play..' I watched Aomine, slightly excited to see his play. Wakamatsu is the first one to challenge him.

"Who get point first win." Momoi blew the whistle and throw the ball high. Aomine quickly snatch the ball and ran to the ring. But Wakamatsu chase him and blocked his way. But, Aomine easily went past him and scored. My eyes went wide. I knew he's good, but I never thought he's THIS GOODD. After that he went in front of me and smirked.

"Told you I'm good, flat-chest" He smirked for the last time and flicked my forehead. Before I can hit him, he walked out. 'Grrr! That pervert bastard!' I stomped the floor and got up. I walked out and Momoi followed me.

"(y/n)-chan thanks for waking Dai-chan up! And he even played!" Momoi happily

"Yeah yeah. Like I care."

**-Time skip by the amazingly pervert-sama!-**

After school, Momoi and Aomine, who is drag by Momoi like always asked me to go home with them. But I decline their offer, saying I have something to do. But the truth I sensed something wrong ever since yesterday. It's like someone have been following us the entire time. So I want to check it out myself. I said goodbye to them on the school gate. At first, it was just fine. But after sometimes, I sensed something. 'It's the one that following us yesterday' I looked back but didn't see anyone. I ignore it and keep walking.

'Just what is his/her planning.. Yesterday I went home with Momoi and Aomine like always.. But today we didn't go home together. Moshikashite.. He's aiming for me?' I quickened my pace when I went through a dark alley. But then suddenly my mouth was covered.

"Urmh!" I looked up and saw a boy I never see. I bite his hand and take that chance to move a little bit far from him.

"Who are you?" He didn't answer my question. Instead he started to walk toward me. I stood there not moving, folding my arms.

"Hey, answer my question" I glared at him but he just keep walking to my way. 'Obviously, he's a stalker. Gosh..'

"Aren't you to dumb (y/n)-san?.. You should have run instead of standing there.. You know I have been following you guys but you decided to solve it yourself.. Hehe.. I should use this chance properly." He quickly took my arm and started licking my face. I cringed my face in disgust. Before I can slap his face, he was slammed to the wall. My eyes went wide when I saw who have saved even thought I can protect myself. Aomine…

"Who said you can touch her like that huh?!" He punched that boy face until it bleed. He didn't stop even thought the boy already when unconscious.

"Aomine stop already.." I looked at him in fear. I never see him this mad before. But he didn't stop.

"Stop it Aomine!" I hugged him from behind. He stopped, panting slightly. We stayed in that pose for a minute and he spun around.

"Are you dumb?.." Aomine face darkened. "Why didn't you told us about it?! You want to solve it by your own? By giving your virginity away?! Are you insane?!" Aomine yelled at me. At first, I was shocked. But then I calm down.

"I can protect myself." I looked at his eyes.

"You can protect yourself?.. Then why did you let him do something like that?! You're seriously dumb you know! Don't act like you can do it when you can't!" This time I can't control myself. 'It's not like I'm wrong! I really can protect myself and why did he have to be mad?' I yelled back at him.

"Why do you have to be this mad?! Even if I lose my virginity, It's my problem! It's not like I'm your girlfriend anyway! And I didn't ask for your help right?! You're the one who suddenly appear up here! Yes! I'm dumb, so what it have to do with you! Beside, you hate me, don't you?! Then you should stop care about me and my problem!" I panted and looked at his eyes angrily. And I walked out from the alley. But before I can, he gripped my arm.

"Let me g-" Before I can told him to let go, he kissed me. I punched his chest and tried to struggle out. But he hugged me firmly. I keep punching his chest, but he just won't let me go. I didn't return his kiss and when he broke the kiss, he said something unexpected.

"Just kiss me already you flat-chest!"

"And why should I?! Let me go!" I tried to struggle out from his hug but he just won't let me go.

"I love you that's why! And stop struggling, it's annoying!" When I heard him, my eyes widened. 'W-What..' I looked to his face shocked.

"B-But.. It's impossible.. You don't like flat-chest, and I exactly not your type. And I hate dark-skin, you're not my type too. No, no. This is insane. I-I.. this just can't be. B-but I have this strange feeling whenever I see you.. W-What is this?.. I'm dreaming right?.. Y-Yes I'm probably dreaming.. Y-Yeah.. That's it." I keep rambling because of all these things really messed me up. I heard Aomine sighed and flicked my forehead.

"Calm down flat-chest. And this is not a dream. Even though I'm not your type and you're not my type. We still love each other."

"B-But how do you know I love you? I mean I, myself even don't what is this strange feeling yet! Don't just jump out of consciousness!" He just sighed at it.

"I'm too lazy to explain it to you." He just kissed me again. All of these things really messed me up. I just stand frozen in Aomine's hug. He nibbled my lower lips when I didn't respond. I squeaked when he nibbled and he used that chance to slip his tongue. He licked my inner lips and that's when I don't want to lose to him. We fought for dominance but I lose almost immediately. Aomine smirked when he won. He licked all out it, not leaving any area unmarked. When he broke the kiss, I panted slightly and I'm sure that my face was all red. I looked at the ground still confused with all of this.

"From now on, you're my girlfriend (y/n)." I looked up at him. 'E-Eh.. That's the first time he called my name..' Aomine smirked and ruffled my hair.

"A-Aomi-"

"Call me Daiki." Aomine glared at me when I called him Aomine. I fiddled with my fingers and blushed.

"D-Daiki.." He smirked when he heard I called his name. He took my hand and we walked out from the dark alley.

"You're going to stay at my house." My eyes widen when he said that.

"W-What?! No way! I haven't told my parents about it! And beside we just start dating! Not even five minutes went by yet!" I frantic around and tried to let go of his hand but he gripped it firmly.

"Do I look like I care?" He lazily looked back at me and I just can whine.

"D-Daiki!"

**There you go! I did my best on this one! I hope you guys will like it! Next stop : the aho-asa addicted green haired megane boy! XD**


	12. Ch 12 : Doll

**Ch 12 : Doll (Midorima Shintarou x Reader)**

I tightly held my bear doll in my hand and my Rilakkuma shaped bag behind me. I check my pigtail and smiled happily on my reflection in front of the mirror. I put the mirror in my Rilakkuma bag and hopped down from my car.

"Miroku jii-chan, I'm going! Jaa nee~" I bid farewell to my driver. He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. I waved my hand at him and closed the door.

"Take care Ojou-sama." And with that, he drove out. I puffed my cheek after he left.

"Told you! Don't call me Ojou-sama!" I yelled at the car direction, which have completely disappeared. I sighed at his behavior. But, that's what he always does anyway. I walked in the school, earning greetings from all the students.

"Good morning, (y/n)-sama" I just smiled at them and nodded at them like always. And why am I being greeted like this? Cause, my family company is the richest company in Japan. And how did I end up in Shutoku high school? I don't know. I have always wanted to go to Rakuzan high school, but I ended up here. But…. Shutoku isn't that bad at all, cause there's someone that makes me happy. And everything that happens whenever I'm with him is always exciting!

I hopped happily, exciting to see this special someone for me. I went in the basketball court and saw the green-haired megane guy. My face lighten up brightly when I see him.

"Shin-ta-rou~" I called him from the gate, cause I know he'll probably be mad if I interrupt his amazing shots. He didn't even budged from his position, ignoring me. As for the others they greeted me.

"Ah. Ohayou doll-face" Miyaji-san greeted me first. "Ohayou (y/n)" Otsubo-san next. "Sup kuma" Kimura-san greeted me too. "(y/n)-chan!" And last but not least.. Takao-kun. He ran to me and before he could hug me, I dodged. He fall down to the floor. He quickly sat down and looked at me.

"Ehh (y/n)-chan, hidoii~" He puffed his cheek and I glared at him.

"Shut up, you always squashed my Kuma-chan with yours hug. I told you, you can hug me just when Kuma-chan isn't in my arms. And it will **never ever** happen." I hugged my bear defensively in my arms and I sat on the bench. Takao sighed at my words and just plop down beside me happily. I just ignore him.

"(y/n)-chan, are you here for Shin-chan again?" He grinned at me when he saw Shintarou. What a weird guy. I looked at Shintarou and answered him.

"You already know what I'm doing here for. Do you even need to ask?"

"Ehh~ You're so cold (y/n)-chan. Why just me? You're so nice to others" water started to leak from the corner of his eyes and he looked at me with puppy face. 'Arh! That look..! He know that I'm not good with cute things..!' I grabbed Kuma-chan hand and use it to erase his tears. He grinned happily at my usual actions whenever he 'cried' like that. He hugged me and took Kuma-chan from me.

"Thank you (y/n)-chan! You're the best!" I sighed at his usual behavior and continue looking at Shintarou. Before, one of my classmates came in, nervously.

"(y-y/n)-sama! I need your help!" I took Kuma-chan from Takao and pry his hands off me. I stood up and walked in front of my classmate, Yuzuri Kanon.

"What is it Kanon-chan?"

"E-ettou.. The truth is.. on tomorrow festival, one of us supposed to be a doll-model for all of the clothes we have made. B-but the one that is in charge of the makeup injured her hands. S-she's the only one that best with makeup in the class. A-and no one in the class looks like a beautiful doll. S-so.. (y/n)-sama c-can you.." Before she can finish her words, I cut her off.

"Be the class doll-model? Cause of my face? Sure. But let me see all the clothes first. If I didn't like it, or I told you to renovate it, you have to do so. You're okay with that?" Her eyes widen at my words. I waited for her answers patiently, waiting for her to regain her composure. After some seconds, she nodded happily.

"O-of course we're okay with that! T-Thank you very much (y/n)-sama!" she bowed saying thank you so much that I can't count how many she has said it.

"Are you done? Let me see the clothes." She quickly stood up and smiled happily at me.

"Y-Yes! I'll take you there now!" Before we go, everyone cheered for me.

"Good luck (y/n)-chan!" "Do your best doll-face" "We will surely go and see your performance, (y/n)" "I'll give you some fruits for desserts after the performance!" I smiled at their cheering and looked back at them.

"I'll make a show that will satisfied all of the person who watch it!" They smiled at me and I smiled back. Takao gives me a thumbs-up, after that he went to Shintarou side.

"Shin-chan!" Takao nudged Shintarou. "Cheer for (y/n)-chan too!" He just looked at my way and then fixed his glasses, before going back to shooting. I smiled at him and walked out of the gym with Kanon-chan. On all the way, Kanon-chan thanked me and said how happy she is to have me to be their doll-model. Well let just say that she talked the most on the way. We arrived after a while. I looked at the clothes and it's not that bad after all, indeed it's all gorgeous. I can't believe they made it themselves.

"You guys are good with your hands.." I looked the clothes in awe. "Maybe I should hire you guys as my designer.." Hearing what I say, some of them gasped, shy cause of my compliments, and some of them smiled happily and proud at their work.

"I assume the tentacle head is a doll?" I took the tentacle head and poke the face.

"Yes (y/n)-sama, it's a doll. You can decide when to show it and you can choose what clothes you want to use first." Kanon-chan explained it to me and I just nodded.

"It's okay, I'll take the doll till the end of the show and the order of clothes.. Just went with this line." They nodded and we discussed all the things that will be prepared for tomorrow.

**-Time skip for the beautiful design!-**

I looked at my appearance in front of the mirror, I smiled at my form. I sat down and took the tentacle head, hugging it in my arms. I waited for my turns with every girl that had made the clothes on the backstage.

"And now we will present you the clothes that have been made by the girls in class 10-2! Modeled by (l/n) (f/n)-sama!" The MC of the festival called me and I stood up. The girls cheered for me, saying good luck to me. I smiled at them and say 'I will' before I walk to the stage. Everyone cheered me when they saw me. I walked out confidently and showed them the clothes that have been made by the girls. After the first one done, I walked backstage and changed quickly. I do that repeatedly.

'Even if it's just showing costumes, being a model, it was so much fun! I walked out and change my pose, my character every time I changed clothes. It like I have so many characteristic! I never have so much fun! It's all thanks to my classmates that I can have so much fun. Everyone's cheering made me fired up too. This is so much fun!'

After the show done, all the girls came out and we bowed to everyone. Everyone clapped and we went back backstage. The girls thanked me for my effort and they gave me all the clothes they have made. I thanked them back for the clothes and they just said don't mind it and enjoy the festival. I went out with the box, still using the last clothes for the show and called Miroku jii-chan. But before he picked up, someone took the box from me. I looked up and saw Shintarou holding the box for me.

"Shintarou? What are you doing here?"

"It's not like I'm helping you or anything! I-it's just that, I can't bear a girl holding something so heavy herself." I chuckled when I see the blush on Shintarou face. 'and his answer is totally different from what I asked'

"Thanks then!" I smiled at him happily and he quickly averted his gaze from me, still blushing. I giggled.

"I'll call Miroku jii-chan to take this. Wait for a moment." I dialed Miroku jii-chan number again and waiting for him to pick up. I waited for quite a long time but he still didn't pick his phone up. When I tried to call him again, Shintarou said something.

"T-the yellow rose looks good on you.." I blushed at his word. I quickly looked back to him, only seeing him with tomato red face.

"T-Thanks.." And that's what managed to come out from my mouth after seeing his face. Out of panic, I tried to call Miroku jii-chan again and he picked up. I told him to come and take the box and with a 'yes, ojou-sama' he ended the call. While waiting for Miroku jii-chan, there's an awkward silence between me and Shintarou. 'w-well I was surprised at his sudden word, saying I look good with yellow rose. What's with that?' I blushed more when I remembered his word. While I was thinking, again Shintarou said something.

"Y-your performance today is great. Y-You look really beautiful and gorgeous. I-I c-can't help to focus on you.."

'What the heck?! Is this even Shintarou? Don't tell me he's under a spell? I mean this is to weird, for Shintarou to say something like this.. maybe fever?' I touched his forehead with my hand and inspected his face thoroughly.

"I-I didn't have a fever! Stop touching and inspecting me like that! That stupid Takao, I know that you'll react like this if I say something like that!" He covered his red face with his arms. And what was in my mind is that.. he's so cute!

"So.. Takao told you to say something like that?" I asked him.

"Yeah! Got a problem with that?!" I almost laughed at his face when he said that, but I held it down. 'What a tsundere..'

"But why?" And this time Shintarou went silent. I waited for his answer but he didn't say anything. He just stood there, sweating and trembling.

"Shintarou?" I poked his hand and suddenly he half-screamed.

"Cause I like you! Every time, you erased Takao fake tears and every time he hugged you, I was jealous about it! Takao found out about it and have been taking advantage about me with that! And he forced me to come to your show! And when I saw you, you were really beautiful that make me can't even take my eyes off of you. Then that stupid Takao told me to say something crappy like that to you. But I know that you like Takao, why would you even care if I said something like that. And I even so dumb to willingly following his stupid plan!" Shintarou panted after he finished his word. I stood there shocked with his words.

'What is he saying?.. He likes me? I like Takao? So.. all this time Shintarou likes me?' Tears started to flow out from my eyes. I went to hug Shintarou and cried in his arms. Due to my impact, Shintarou dropped the box.

"W-why are you crying?! Are you stupid?!" I just keep crying in his arms and hugging him tightly.

"A-all this time.. Y-you liked me.. W-why didn't you tell me?! I was so happy that I could die due to happiness! Don't you know that I went to the basketball court to see you?! W-why are you so dumb?! You didn't even n-noticed that? The one I like is you, baka!" I sobbed while talking. Shintarou was shocked with my words. After some time, he hugged me back and patted my head. He let his head rest on top of my head.

"(y/n)… the truth is today Oha asa said that my lucky item is human-doll. I don't know where to buy it but now.. I think I know what is it.. My lucky item today is you (y/n).. A face look like doll.." Shintarou hand traced to my face. "smooth skin like doll.." to my skin. "A perfect human-doll.." He smiled at me.

"No wonder.. I have been so lucky after you came to the basketball court" I looked at him confusedly, but he just smiled at me.

"You call me using my given name today… I get to beat Takao till he has three bumps in his head today.. I get to see you in so many gorgeous and beautiful clothes today.. I have a mutual feelings with you and last I get this.." Before I could ask what's the 'this' he mean, he kissed me. My eyes widen in shock first, but I kissed him back almost immediately. The kiss is tender and gentle, the exact opposite of the mean and harsh words that always came out from Shintarou's mouth.

But suddenly we were cut by a cough. Shintarou immediately let go of me and blushed heavily after looking at the direction of the cough. I looked back too and saw Miroku jii-chan smiling like always. I laughed awkwardly at him before quickly giving him the box.

"E-eh, please take this home Miroku jii-chan."

"Hai, ojou-sama." I nodded at him. Then he left us two. After he left I turned back to Shintarou. I looked at him and he looked back at me. After a while, I broke to a laughter to the awkward situation just now. Shintarou just smiled and patted my head. Then, we went and enjoy the festival together… as a couple..

**-Extended Ending-**

"Ojou-sama, the boy that kissed you is the one you always talking about right?" I spitted out my tea after I hear Miroku jii-chan. I coughed at the impact and took a lot of tissue to wipe the tea off.

"Y-yeah he is."

"I'm looking forward to the baby of you two" Once again I spitted out my tea by Miroku jii-chan words.

"Miroku jii-chan!"

"Hoho.."

**I don't know whom I'm going make next chapter.. But if there weren't any request anymore, I probably will make the continuation of The Unexpected Love and focused on that one! So, request, follow, favorite, or review if you guys want the second version! Thanks for everything everyone! Love you!**


End file.
